Not all Pirates are Bad
by got-lotr
Summary: (LotrPotc) Legolas and Aragorn wake after being hit on the head by Sam's pots and pans in Port Royal, where they meet Will and Jack. Jack brings horrible news: He's Back. Barbossa and his crew is back.
1. Alas, Elf and Pirates meet

center b Not All Pirates are Bad b /center  
  
Disclaimer: b No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean OR Lord of the Rings. Though I would like to though. NOW YOU STUPID LAYWER GET OUT OF MY STORY! *glares evilly at lawyers*/b  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, I oughta update my other stories, but you see, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! =) Besides, I'm on a major writer's block. Just read the other stories that are unfinished and give me ideas! =) they would be appreciated.  
  
b Since that's all, let's get on with the story. /b  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli was accompanying Sam, Merry, and Pippin on their mini-adventure. The three little hobbits refused to tell to tell them where they were going and why. Aragorn, being King of Gondor hesitated at the thought, but Legolas, always ready for an adventure, immediately accepted and finally persuaded Aragorn. Gimli also took some persuading, but finally gave in. They reached a steep slope, which the hobbits attempted to climb. Sam was half-way up, when his bag caught onto a rock.  
  
"Sam! Just leave it there!" Merry called out to him, a little bit farther ahead than Sam.  
  
Sam tugged at it again, and let it loose. Sighing, he left his pack there. Suddenly, Pippin, ahead of them all, slipped on something which appeared to be an abandoned Orc sword. He stumbled, sending down the weapon down, which eventually fell onto Sam's pack.  
  
"Legolas! Aragorn! Watch out!" Gimli cried.  
  
The orc sword had accidentally cut the straps that were holding Sam's pots and pans, sending them down with a racket. Elf and Man both turned to look, and were hit by the pots and pans. Another pan hit Gimli on the head, because he did not dodge it quickly enough. The pots and pans clattered farther still, as the four turned to look at two lying face down bodies.  
  
"Am I mighty lucky to be wearing my helmet!" Gimli cried, climbing the steep hill to go see if the two were alright.  
  
The rest of the hobbits slipped and slid back down to where Gimli was.  
  
"Are they alright?" Pippin asked, his face full of concern.  
  
Gimli prodded Legolas and Aragorn, "Legolas!! Aragorn!! Can you hear me?"  
  
Both did not move, or reply. Meanwhile, in the Caribbean, Will Turner was in the blacksmith's shop. He had been happily married to Elizabeth Swann for one year now, and he had not seen another pirate since that last encounter with Jack Sparrow. No, he thought. I Captain /I Jack Sparrow. He grinned at the thought as he continued on with the work. He remembered how touchy he would get if someone left out "Captain"  
  
"Legolas? Where are we?" drawled the voice of Aragorn, and he sat up from the floor.  
  
"Aragorn, I do not know," replied Legolas, looking around, "I do not think that this is Middle Earth at all."  
  
Aragorn spotted Will, sweating from the heat.  
  
"Excuse me," he said loudly, over the clanging of the hammer hitting the metal.  
  
Will paused from his work and looked over his shoulder. He didn't hear anyone come in. He finally spotted Aragorn and Legolas, standing but a little way from him.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you here?"  
  
"My name is," he paused and then continued, "Strider, and this is my friend, Legolas. We come from middle earth, I as a man from Gondor, and Legolas as an elf from Mirkwood." He finished and Legolas gave a curt nod.  
  
Will wiped his hands on his work clothes, and extended it to shake both hands.  
  
"Well then Strider, and Legolas, what brings you here?" Will asked curiously.  
  
"Well, um," Aragorn turned to look at Legolas for help.  
  
"Well, um," he paused to look at the blacksmith.  
  
"William Turner, Will for short," the young blacksmith offered.  
  
"Well, Will, you see, we do not know why we are here. All I remember was that we were on the slope of a mountain, when a hobbit's pots and pans were rolling down. Then the both of us woke up here." Legolas explained.  
  
"What's a hobbit?" Will asked, confused, "And did you say he was a elf?"  
  
"You know, a halfling! Short people, about up to here," Aragorn told him, and showed Will about how tall a hobbit was. "Yes and Legolas indeed is an elf."  
  
Before Will could reply, Legolas cut in.  
  
"By the way, where are we?"  
  
"You are in Port Royal. Can't you tell?"  
  
"Port Royal?" Aragorn asked. "Never heard of that."  
  
"And where did you two come from? Everyone knows Port Royal!" Will cried.  
  
"Well, we know every place of Middle Earth, but never had I heard of Port Royal!" Legolas cried back.  
  
"Middle Earth? What's that?"  
  
"Everyone knows Middle Earth!" Legolas shot back. As he opened his mouth, he was interrupted by Aragorn.  
  
"Both of you! Calm down. Legolas, we indeed to have arrived at some unknown place, while This man, Will may not know where we come from. We do seem to have arrived somewhere, which we don't know how to leave." Aragorn told them calmly. "Now, let me reintroduce myself Will. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor. I also go by the names Strider and Estel, and quite a few other names if I may say so myself. This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Yes, both places exist Will, but I believe Legolas, that we were knocked out and seem to have landed in another universe, which we are here to stay for some time."  
  
"Well, since we are here to stay," Legolas paused "for some time, as you put it, why are we here?"  
  
A crash erupted from the back, startling the three. A cloaked figure appeared, appearing to be out of breath. Will drew a sword from a pile, and held it out defensively, Aragorn whipped it out of its sheath and did the same thing as Will, and Legolas expertly cocked his bow. As the cloaked figure closed the door, he took off his hood.  
  
"Now, now Will, is that how you treat a friend?"  
  
Will dropped the sword as he ran to go meet Jack, "Jack! Where have you been?"  
  
Legolas lowered his bow, and Aragorn sheathed his sword. Jack walked to take a closer look at Legolas.  
  
"That's a dangerous weapon you hold, lass," Jack told him. Will whispered into Jack's ear, "Jack.he's a guy."  
  
Jack gave Legolas the eye look, as Will and Aragorn looked like to be on the verge of bursting out laughing.  
  
"You're not a eunuch are you?"  
  
Will whacked Jack. "Jack, that's not how your supposed to treat guests. May I introduce you to Aragorn, and Legolas?"  
  
"Nice to meet ya. I'm Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow to most, but to friends I'm Jack." He told them as he extended his hand.  
  
Aragorn took it, and shook it heartily. Jack turned to meet Will, his face solemn.  
  
"Will, they're back."  
  
Will's face paled. "You don't mean,"  
  
"Yes, I mean it. Barbossa and his crew. They're back."  
  
Will's mouth dropped opened. "How? I don't understand. You shot Barbossa, after I bled on the medallion, and Norrington hanged the rest.  
  
"As I heard it, for every week they live like, ghosts," Jack shuddered," they get two days, granted by the gods, to live like normal people."  
  
"So the curse isn't broken."  
  
"So it seems,"  
  
center --- /center  
  
A/N Well? What'd you think about it? Push that little button there, or leave a comment on my xanga. www.xanga.com/puppyfriendship. Happy Chinese New Year for all you Asians out there, and I hoped you enjoyed it. 


	2. Off to go pirate hunting

Disclaimer: No! *sobs* I don't own potc and lotr! *cowers away from lawyers*  
  
A/N: thankies! =) so happy! I got over 5 reviews! =) =)! Thank you!!! ^^ Oh yeah, if you don't mind, please take 5 minutes of your time to go read my poem "Too much blood has been spilled this night". Any reviews would be appreciated. =)=) in the mean time-please enjoy.  
  
Kelsey: heh* in fact, I do plan to do something about Orlando Bloom playing both characters. (imagine all the confusion) But you do have a good idea there. *hmm.runs off to type*  
  
Heh* also, since some of you guys wanted to have some humor in it, I'll try my best to put some in. ^^;; it's not that easy!  
  
center b-----b center  
  
Will and Jack had both gone silent, while Aragorn and Legolas tried to understand.  
  
"Who's Barbossa?" Aragorn asked, "and what do you mean they've come back. Didn't you kill him? People can't just come back to life!"  
  
Will seemed to be the one to find his voice first. "Um.we should talk about this is private. You never know who might be listening."  
  
He whispered something in Jack's ear. And Jack replied with a nod.  
  
"Mate, it seems as though we might be needin' ye to lend a hand. But before we go, how old are the both of ye? You look well under 30!  
  
"Uh, I don't think you want to know." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Nonsense, I just want to make sure that Legolas there is actually "guardian-free" mate.  
  
"Let's just say, we help you on your little journey and we forget the age?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Everyone shook hands, and left the workshop to go to a lovely house, which Elizabeth and Will had recently moved into.  
  
"Will? Is that you?" Elizabeth called from the living room.  
  
"Yes, it's me, and I've brought guests!" Will called back.  
  
Legolas elbowed Aragorn and said, "Estel, man o le a Arwen?" [Estel, what about you and Arwen?]  
  
Aragorn turned bright red, as the two others turned to look at Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"What language was that?"  
  
Aragorn replied, "Elvish."  
  
"There's such a language?" Will asked, as he led them into the grand living room.  
  
"Well, in Middle Earth that is."  
  
"Well, Will, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well, this is Legolas and this is Aragorn, and you know Captain Jack Sparrow," Will began, emphasizing on the "Captain"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said wickedly, "Long time no see. Shall I find you a bottle of rum?"  
  
"Don't even think about it." Jack retorted back.  
  
Will laughed off his amusement, speaking to the three guests. "Yes Jack, we know you love rum. Elizabeth here has already told me your grand escape from that "spit of land." As for Aragorn and Legolas, what will you have?"  
  
"Er.do you have water?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Water it is, and you Aragorn?"  
  
"same as Legolas please."  
  
Will ran off to the kitchen to find their drinks.  
  
"So Jack, What brings you back to Port Royal?"  
  
Will came back, and handed a bottle of rum to the pirate. He passed the elf and ranger/king water.  
  
"I don't think you should tell her Jack," Will said.  
  
"She has to Will. I didn't tell you guys the full story just yet."  
  
"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Elizabeth, Barbossa and his crew are back. The curse isn't exactly broken."  
  
Elizabeth paled in shock. "But, but, I thought the curse was broken!"  
  
"It isn't. Barbossa is coming for us, for revenge."  
  
"Then we're safe right? I made him promise he wouldn't ever come back to Port Royal."  
  
"I don't think so lass. Barbossa isn't the type of pirate who keeps to his promises."  
  
"Then, how can the curse be broken?"  
  
"For every week they stay immortal, they get two days to live like humans. If you kill them as humans, they rise from the dead after those two days are over. But I still do not know how to break the curse. "  
  
"And why are Legolas and um,"  
  
"Aragorn, or if you wish to call me by my other names Strider, Elfstone, Elessar, Longshanks, Wingfoot, Thorongil, Envinyatar ('The Renewer'), Dúnadan, Chieftan of the DÚnedain and Telcontar. Hey Legolas, did I miss any?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Um, ok, why are you two here? You don't know about the curse.do you?"  
  
So Aragorn and Legolas retold the entire story of them getting there.  
  
"So then we woke up and found ourselves, in Port Royal," Legolas continued.  
  
"Then we saw Will and then we meet Captain Jack Sparrow here."  
  
"Me Mateys, Captain Jack Sparrow is for the crew. Jack is all be needed for friends."  
  
"All right Jack."  
  
"So Jack, when are we going to be leaving to break this curse?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"We? Don't you mean 'you guys'?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, I was right. When are we going to leave?"  
  
"Lass, it's a dangerous road out there. You'd be best to stay at home."  
  
"Now, now Jack. You're not leaving me here while I worry about Will, do you?  
  
"Right, um, lass," Legolas looked at Will who mouthed 'Elizabeth', "I mean Elizabeth. It could be very dangerous."  
  
"Legolas, have you no faith in girls? Didn't éowen just kick that, that, thing's butt?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Very true. Jack, just let her come. Besides, it's one less person Will needs to worry about."  
  
"But, it's bad luck to have a woman on board!" Jack protested.  
  
"What about Anamaria? She's another story, Will, another story."  
  
"Well I'm going, whether you like it or not." Elizabeth intercepted.  
  
Jack sighed and reluctantly agreed. "All right lass, but ye've been warned."  
  
And so that was how their journey begun.  
  
"Welcome back captain!"  
  
"Hello Anamaria. Meet Aragorn, and Legolas. You must recognize the others.  
  
"Legolas, it can not be, " (ok, that was supposed to be in elvish, but the stupid dictionary didn't have the word I wanted. *curses at dictionary*)  
  
"Ú-chenion." [I do not understand.]  
  
"It would do a lot of bloody help if you two could speak in English!" Jack intercepted.  
  
(ok, the following conversation is between Aragorn and Legolas, in elvish, but as I'm too lazy to write it all in elvish, just read it in English, savvy?)  
  
"I thought you told me she died many, many years ago. "  
  
"Estel, she did, she died in my arms, a fallen, though fierce, tiger. Estel, she died in battle. She rode to battle, like an elf-warrior, though she was not male. "  
  
--flash back--  
  
The painful memories brought tears to his eyes. A woman with long flowing blonde hair, and sunken blue eyes looked up to meet Legolas one last time.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas. I love," with a dying breath, she coughed violently as she spoke, "I love you." With that, she took a final breath, and said, "I'm lucky enough, to, to see you, one last time." She closed her eyes. The body in his arms went limp, though a smile was on her face.  
  
--end flash back-  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and turned to look at Aragorn. "But it can't be. But I swear. She looks just like her."  
  
"But Legolas, we're not in middle earth anymore. We are in some unknown world."  
  
"You two bloody scallywags! We don't understand a bloody thing you say mate!" Jack cried, flinging his arms into the air.  
  
"I don't think he hears us. Mr. Gibbs, Hand me that bucket of water over there." Will said.  
  
Once Mr. Gibbs had given him that bucket of water, he tossed it's contents onto the unsuspecting, well, half day-dreaming elf.  
  
"What was that for?" Legolas cried out. He shivered. Everyone else had to hold back grins as the elf hopped up and down in cold, which his usually neatly braided hair a complete mess. He glared at Will, who tossed the bucket overboard.  
  
"Will, you're going to pay for this!" Legolas said through clenched teeth. He loaded an arrow to his bow, and was just about to shoot, when Aragorn pushed him aside, making him go off target. The arrow just nearly hit a crew member's you-know-what. The crew man jumped up in shock and shook his fist at Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! It's bad enough that you and Will and eunuchs, but puuh-leease, we don't need anymore eunuchs on board." Jack pleaded with Legolas.  
  
Legolas glared at Jack, and opened his mouth to retort an answer, when Aragorn interrupted, "Ah, Jack, I think my friend here needs some rest. Don't we have an, ahhh, adventure thing that we should be prepared for?" He pointed at Legolas and did the "cuckoo sign*.  
  
"Ah, right. We should get some rest." Yeah, he thought. Before we have a mentally ill elf walking around. "Wake me up when you spot Tortuga!" he called to the crew.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/n: ok, if do something wrong with pirate speech, let's just say I'm sorry, savvy? This obviously was a tad bit long than Chapter 1, but I hope I'll get more reviews! (I know I'm greedy) =) well, have a nice day, as I am signing off as I ponder over what I have just written. =) feel free to contact me at puppyfriendship@hotmail.com (please type ffn as subject, you don't want to know how much junk mail I get.) or AIM: puppyfriendship or Yahoo!: k0dm0n00m0cha. Thankies for reading! *hugs you all* 


	3. So it all begins

Not all Pirates are Bad  
  
A/N: heh* thankies for all those reviews! *hugs everyone* here are some answers. =)  
  
QuEeN-AmAzOn-Happy Chinese New Year! =)  
  
Elf Faith: I'll try to update soon, savvy? How about today? =)  
  
Su: *agrees with su* well, I could always give little barbossa and his crew a little scare, can't I? Well, the reason why no one's freaking about Legolas's ears (yet) is because Aragorn already told them he's an elf. I think I'll throw in a little surprise for barbossa, savvy??  
  
And for the rest of you reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! =) your reviews are all appreciated! =) =)  
  
Remember, feel free to contact me at:  
  
Aim-puppyfriendship Yahoo!-k0d0m0n00m0cha Msn-puppyfriendship@hotmail.com  
  
Also, feel free to e-mail me! =) (just make sure you write fanficcy or ffn or something of the sort so I'll know it's not junk mail. I get A LOT of junk mail. =( )  
  
All right, let's get on the with the story, Savvy?  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own lotr and potc! =) *gets whacked on the head* ok, let's just say I stole it, savvy? *Gets whacked on the head again* ok, ok, ok! I DON'T OWN POTC OR LOTR! *sobs*  
  
---------------------------  
  
"LAND AHOY!!" one of the sailors called out.  
  
"Someone wake the Capt'n up you scallywags!"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow, (sorry, jack, I meant CAPTAIN jack sparrow, savvy?) was in his cabin, dosing, with a rum in his hands.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Jack woke up, and a thought occurred to his mind.  
  
"That's it!" he cried, hopping out of his bed, scaring the poor sailor. He ran off, to find Aragorn, Legolas, Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"ARAGORN! LEGOLAS! WILL! ELIZABETH! WAKE UP!" he cried.  
  
The four woke up groaning.  
  
"Geez, do you have to wake us up like that?" Legolas complained.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and spotted a bucket of water. "Oh, did you guys want me to splash water on you guys to wake you up?"  
  
"Don't remind me." Legolas growled.  
  
Jack suddenly went silent, and his eyes moved from Legolas to Will, back and forth. Everyone else sat in complete silence.  
  
"Aragorn, come here. You too Elizabeth."  
  
Both walked over, bewildered, while both Will and Legolas sat on the bed, with their hands in their laps, looking innocent.  
  
"Look at them two lads. Are me eyes deceivin' meh or do those two lads look alike?" Jack asked.  
  
Legolas and Will looked at each other in amazement and gave Jack the eye like. (you know like this: ^.~ or o.O?)  
  
However, Aragorn and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now they would look exactly alike, except will here has and curly brown hair, Legolas here has long blonde hair." Aragorn commented.  
  
"Don't forget the ears Aragorn. The elf ears." Elizabeth said.  
  
"So, you're point is?" Will asked.  
  
"I'm getting there! The main point is that, we thought that the curse was broken after Will bled on the medallion. But, it isn't. it's more "half" broken. So obviously there's gotta be a catch."  
  
"So?" the four chorused.  
  
Jack shook his head and retorted. "Do ya landlubbers have a brain?" As the group continued to stare at him, and slammed his fist onto the table. "You, him" he said, first pointing to Will, then the Legolas. "identical look- alikes. Don't you understand?"  
  
Everyone shook their head. (Yes, rather thick-brained sometimes, aren't they?)  
  
"Like I said, the curse is half-broken, ye hear me? HALF broken. Why? Cause' they need another kind of blood to break it completely!"  
  
"Huh?" everyone chorused.  
  
"Do I have to explain everything for you? They need this man's, I mean elf's, blood too!"  
  
"Why mine and not Aragorn's?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Because, elf boy, you're Will's look-alike!" Jack cried, flinging his arms into the air once more.  
  
"But I thought that you only needed the blood of Bootstrap Bill to break it." Elizabeth said.  
  
"But we were wrong. Who on earth would have known that their was his look- alike twin? Born in Middle Earth or whatever it is. For all I care they could be related!" Jack cried, receiving glares from Legolas and Aragorn at the mention of Middle Earth.  
  
"So, basically, to break the curse all together, we need to have Legolas's Blood and Will's Blood on the stupid medallion?"  
  
"YES!" Jack cried.  
  
"Uh, you know, we still don't understand about this curse whachamacallit thing." Aragorn told him.  
  
"Will someone please tell the story to them?" Jack said as he left the cabin, hollering over his shoulder, "Oh, and we're almost at Tortuga!"  
  
"Tortuga-what?"  
  
"Oh, never mind." Will told them. "About that curse,"  
  
Will started to tell them about the story (which you all know very well, so I thought that I didn't need to retell it, savvy?) about Barbossa and his crew, and about the Aztec gold, blood sacrafice, and along with Jack's escape and all of the other things that you know about.  
  
20 minutes later, Will, Elizabeth, Legolas, and Aragorn found themselves on Tortuga.  
  
"Tell me again why are we stopping here?" Elizabeth called.  
  
"Lass, we need much more rum, don't we? After all, you did burn up a lot of good rum that I would have liked to drink." Jack told her, wincing at the thought of burning rum.  
  
"So that's why we're here?" Elizabeth said. "To buy alcoholic drinks?"  
  
"Ah, unless you want to get some water, and some wine and some of the nice food over there, savvy?" jack commented.  
  
"Now that's a good thought!" Will cried, heading over some wine. (heh* jack likes rum, and will likes wine. Oh gee, what torture for Elizabeth.)  
  
"Hey Jack, is there beer?" Aragorn yelled. (Don't ask.)  
  
"Yeah, sure there is! To your left! Meet on the ship in an hour savvy?" Jack called back.  
  
"I wonder if they have champagne," Legolas commented. (Don't even think about asking me.)  
  
"But it's not good for your health!" she protested.  
  
An hour later, they met on the ship, Jack surrounded by 10 huge boxes of rum, Will with apparently 10 huge boxes of wine, Aragorn with 10 boxes of Beer, and Legolas with 20 boxes of champagne. (o.O)  
  
"Gee mate, that's a lot of champagne. Never thought you'd be a drinker." Jack said as he eyed Legolas's boxes.  
  
"Well it's not like I had the time to drink it in Middle Earth, right Aragorn?" Legolas grinned as he spoke.  
  
"Righto."  
  
So, after loading all that stuff onto the boat-oh wait, Elizabeth brought a lot of fruit and veggies and other stuff moms always make us eat, much to the distaste of the crew and the four men.  
  
"Capt'n we'd best to start off soon."  
  
"Aye, we go now!"  
  
So the ship and it's crew set off, to find that glittering cave of Aztec gold, planning to destroy the curse, and then get rid of Barbossa and the crew, once and for all.  
  
Meanwhile, a ship of black sails, and a crew so evil and curse, complete with a captain who was worse than anything but Satan himself ordered the crew to fire on Port Royal.  
  
"Aye me mateys, that's it. Go ahead and search everyone, every crook and nanny in that place until you find that Will Turner," he cried, speaking like the venom of a cobra. "Do not get the wrong person again, or it's be the pain you get after every week until the curse is lifted. Go now."  
  
The pirates killed every person, showing no mercy. Like a poison dripping out of the snake's fangs, "Where is Will Turner? Where is that piece of pirate filth?" they asked many of the people, and soldiers.  
  
"He, he's, he's not here!"  
  
"What do you mean he's not here?"  
  
"He, he left on, on a ship! With two-no three men and a woman!" the man stuttered. With a shove, the pirate tossed the man into a table, where he lay very still.  
  
The pirate ran back to Barbossa and told him about what the man told him.  
  
"Aye, is it? Let me guess. Jack Sparrow, and his dear wife Elizabeth Swann, or should I say Elizabeth Turner. As for the other two, I do not know who they are. Call them all back. Once a pirate, always a pirate. And a pirate is always at sea." Laughing evilly, he walked back into his ship, happily, knowing he could soon be free from the curse.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: ok ok I know that stop to tortuga was just random, but yeah, I kinda got into a writers block and I needed something to get me out of their, while Barbossa go plundering. =) Bear with me. I'll be updatin' soon Savvy?  
  
=)  
  
=)  
  
now please click that little button there and give me a review! =) 


	4. A Shadow Falls

Not All Pirates are Bad  
  
A/n: Apologies for any horrible grammar mistakes that I make. Extremely sorry. Anyways, let us start the story, savvy? By the way, I happen to be drinking champagne at the moment. Yes, I know, but I just couldn't resist mate! =) oh right, sorry for not updating sooner, but I happened to have some trouble writing this chapter. I don't know why.  
  
Me: *holds Legolas, Aragorn, Will and Jack hostage* THEY'RE MINE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Lawyers: Ehem.  
  
Me: fine! I don't own them! *sobs*  
  
Lawyers: And?  
  
Me: *sobs even louder* and potc or lotr. Now pleaseeeeeeee leave me alone!  
  
Lawyers: You know we'll be back every chapter.  
  
Me: *takes out bazooka* not if I do this! * BOOM!!!  
  
Lawyers: That is interesting.  
  
Me: o.O! But you're supposed to be dead!  
  
Lawyers: We just couldn't resist mate! *holds out gold pieces*  
  
Me: No one but me, the reviewers and the characters in this story are allowed to use pirate language! And PUT THAT BACK!  
  
Lawyers: (sticks tongue out)  
  
Me: someone's gonna pay for that. *growls evilly and then runs off to chase the lawyers*  
  
----  
  
After Barboosa's attack on Port Royal, you could see Commodore Norrington walking to the same table where Will had put a rather large cut with his hatchet during that last attack by pirates, around one year ago.  
  
"But sir, why are we doing this? I thought we hanged those pirates!" a fellow solider asked.  
  
"For one, I can't bear to see my men getting torn up to pieces again and again. Secondly, those pirates should be dead, but since they're not, I plan to kill them again. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Norrington just didn't get it. He remembered every single last one of those pirates, after they'd caught all, no most of them. How was it possible that they had risen from the dead? And what did it have to do with Jack Sparrow and William Turner? He shook his head and went back to battle planning.  
  
"You there, Sergeant Pete. Take your squad with them," he said, indicating another squad of men with his eyes..  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"You'll be with Captain Gillette over there." (ahh, I was tempted to put bunny rabbit here! Captain Bunny Rabbit to the Rescue!! Actually, that would turn into a disaster. . .)  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"The rest of you, to the Interceptor!!" Norrington cried.  
  
"Yes Sir!" the men cried.  
  
Just as he was going to board the Interceptor, Captain Gillette walked over to speak with Norrington.  
  
"Is this wise sir? Our losses were great the last time we fought em'."  
  
"Far more were killed in that attack. They broke their promise about not attacking Port Royal. They will pay." Norrington replied solemnly.  
  
"But the men are all talking about it. A blanket of fear lies on both ships. The men fear that they will perish."  
  
"Do you think I am not aware of that?" the Commodore roared. "Do you think I don't care for the men?" he paused, and looked sternly at the man. "Do you really think that? I care for all these men as if they were my brothers."  
  
With that, he left the Captain on the deck, as he walked onto the Interceptor, and started to yell orders.  
  
"I'm afraid we may need to find Jack Sparrow. I must admit that he might be of some help to us," he paused, "this time."  
  
"Jack Sparrow? As in Captain Jack Sparrow? Commodore, are you nuts?"  
  
He silenced the man with a glare. "What would you rather face? Undying pirates, or a man that might help us?"  
  
The man said nothing, just stared at Norrington.  
  
"I'll leave you to think about it."  
  
Back on the Pearl, 4 days later, Gibbs said, "Jack, I mean Capt'n, I think there's a ship following us!"  
  
"A ship? No ship can outrun the Pearl."  
  
"What about a ship with black sails, sails darker than ash?"  
  
Jack snatched a telescope thing.(eye glass I think. Or is it spy glass? O.o? Not sure.) He looked far off into the distance, and spotted a boat, black. He squinted, and saw a bearded man, a man whose glint in his eyes were enough to convince a fool that he was evil. The bottle of rum he was holding clanked to the floor, it's contents spilling on the deck.  
  
"how long have we got Capt'n. Before, they catch up with us?" a worried sailor asked.  
  
"No more than day I reckon. The Pearl indeed is the fastest ship, but it may be no match for one for a ship with it's evil undying crew. A ghost ship." Jack replied, the look in his eye dull, he walked off.  
  
He assembled his men, all in one straight line. He had sent Will, Elizabeth, Aragorn and Legolas back to the cabins, where he would speak with him personally.  
  
"My friends, if you look off to the sea, you see a black shadow. No doubt you remember who sails under black sails." He looked at the faces, who took on a fearful look. He tried to keep his voice even, so that he would not show them the same fear they felt. "No, you do not want to fight. I can see it in your eyes. But do know this. The sailors on that ship are merciless, undying, and evil. Even if I die," he gulped again, forcing the words to come out steadily, "remember this. It was a pleasure for me to meet every one of you. All brave men, and women, all trustworthy, and people who I can call friends." With that, he walked away.  
  
The group of four sat on the bed, looking uneasily.  
  
"Something stirs in the air." Legolas spoke to Aragorn in elvish, not wishing to alarm the couple beside them. "There is fear circling around us, while the evil waits."  
  
"Waiting for what?" Aragorn spoke in common English.  
  
"the opportune moment." Jack replied.  
  
The four turned to look at the man standing before them, startled.  
  
"My friends, that ship, it's going to catch us within less a day,"  
  
"Then we must prepare for battle." Elizabeth said, her chin up high. "I'm not going to let a bunch of pirates get in my life."  
  
"Me too." The rest chorused.  
  
"If anything happens to you and I live, I will never forgive myself. Especially you Will. Your father would skin me if anything happened." Was all Jack said as he left them.  
  
(this next conversation between Legolas and Aragorn is in elvish, as I'm too lazy to go search up all the words. )  
  
"Estel, do you remember what it was like before the battle of helms deep?"  
  
"Of course. I remember how many feared that that was the end."  
  
"I feel the same fear lingering around us."  
  
"So do I."  
  
----To be continued----  
  
A/N: Sorry for the slow update (and this short chapter). I was doing a bit of gambling and won about 2180 NT, which is about $50. (I think) heh* but anyways, thanks for reading!! Please click that little button down there and give me a review! (I don't care if you flame me! =] )  
  
BTW, does anyone know how to make words bold and centered and the rest of the lot? If you do, can you tell me? Thanks! 


	5. Shipwreak and Revenge

Not all Pirates are bad  
  
A/N: =) thank you for all the wonderful reviews! =) here are some of your answers!!  
  
Erica Dawn: heh* I noticed that I kinda made everyone seriously off character in chapter three, so I had to fix that up. Besides, I plan to do something with all those drinks. No, I'm not gonna burn them. They would kill me if I did that. As for the answer to your other question: Let's just say that I've read around 3 or 4 Tolkien's writings. By the way, keep up the good work on your story! =)  
  
pIPPINpIRATE: indeed, you should go the sleep soon. No algebra? Cheers! *hands mug of Rum to you* I hope that caffeine wears off soon! Thanks for reviewing! =)  
  
Rinaraniel Sparrow: Aye. I'll update ASAP. That is. Once I get my bloody words on this word document, savvy?  
  
To the rest of my reviewers: Thanks for you reviews and support! =) They are greatly appreciated! =) Sorry about the slow update. I was out with my friends watching The Last Samurai. (Man I cried through the entire thing.) So right now, I'm writing at 10:52 PM. Let's see when I finish. =)  
  
Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you? I don't own it! Do you KNOW how PAINFUL it is to say that? I don't get to own ARAGORN, or LEGOLAS, OR JACK, OR WILL! IT'S NOT FAIR!! (runs off to cry in a corner of the room.)  
  
On with the story!! =)  
  
---  
  
Soon, Norrington and his crew on both ships arrived at Tortuga, with no bloody luck at all. The soldiers were horrified at the disorder of the inhabitants of Tortuga. Men were sprawled all over the place, and the stench of alcohol filled the air, causing not only the soldiers but also Norrington to wrinkle their nose.  
  
"Four days and three nights of searching and we still can't find them. Why are we docking here Commodore?" Captain Gillette questioned.  
  
"Are you questioning me, Captain?" Norrington replied, not even bothering to look at the man next to him. "Are you?"  
  
"No sir, not at all." Captain Gillette replied.  
  
"Well, I couldn't blame you for being curious. We are docking here because some of these men," he wrinkled his nose again, "may know some information about Jack Sparrow, that may prove useful to us."  
  
"So how do you know about this place? I've never heard of it."  
  
"Well, Jack happened to let out this little 'secret; to Murtogg and Mullroy the day he got caught about a year ago."  
  
"Ahh, I see."  
  
Captain Gillette walked off, as Norrington started to address orders.  
  
"You and your squad of men! Search this island and ask anyone who is awake about Jack Sparrow!!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" they chorused.  
  
A man was on the floor as Mullroy and Murtogg happened to pass by a tavern. The man coughed and pulled himself to a sitting position.  
  
"You, there!" Mullroy cried.  
  
"What do you want?" the man said, rubbing his forehead, obviously having a hangover.  
  
"What do you know of Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"You must mean Captain Jack Sparrow. Good Friend. Lovely drinking mate."  
  
"That's not what we mean! Where did you last see him?"  
  
"Oh, right here mate. Picking up some rum."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Oh, not too long ago, about let's say, three? Four days ago? Like I said, he stopped by here to get some provisions. Some adventure no, quest or something. I'm not sure what he said. Too drunk to actually comprehend what he was saying."  
  
"Four days ago? What else do you know?"  
  
"That's all I know mate. Been drinking to much for my own good. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
The man stood up from where he was sitting and walked off drunkenly, leaving the two behind.  
  
"Where did he go? Do you know?" Murtogg cried out.  
  
"I think he went that-away," the man pointed and cried back, not bothering to turn around.  
  
Mullroy and Murtogg rushed back to Norrington, and told them all he had found out.  
  
"Four days ago? Well they've had a rather head start. Wonder where they're going."  
  
"Sir, the man also told us he went that way."  
  
"Well, since that is the only information we got, then that is the way we go." Norrington told them. He began to holler orders and then he walked back onto the ship.  
  
The men returned to the ships, and set off in the direction that the man told him Captain Jack Sparrow went.  
  
After sailing for 3 hours, a sailor hollered, "Rocks ahead!"  
  
"To the left! Don't let her crash into the rocks!" Another cried.  
  
A horrible storm had been born. Crashing waves threw water onto the deck, spraying everyone on board. Everyone was dripping wet, but they continued on with their work. The ship was thrown closer to the rocks, and everyone held their breath, they seemed to turn just in time, and the rocks seemed to just barely scrap the paint off the ship. However, the ship behind them was not so lucky. With a great crash, the ship splintered into pieces, and hollers of "Abandon Ship!" could be heard. Everyone on the Intereceptor turned to look, at the remains of a find ship lay scattered upon the ocean.  
  
Back on the Pearl, Anamaria asked Jack, "Exactly where were we headed?"  
  
"The Island of Dead."  
  
"The Island of Dead? Have you gone mad?"  
  
"Love, I'm doing only what I think I have to."  
  
They were interrupted by Gibbs, who motioned for Jack to come forward.  
  
"Capt'n. I don't think they are following us any longer."  
  
"Are they? I have a feeling they are just waiting, for the opportune moment. They want to catch us all off guard and kill us all, cept' for Will, cause' they think he's the one he needs."  
  
"Isn't he?"  
  
"No, Gibbis, no. He's not the one."  
  
"Then why are we headed in the direction of the Island of Dead?"  
  
"So you do know where we're going!" Jack clapped his hands in delight.  
  
"Actually, Jack, I overheard your answer to Anamaria."  
  
"Aye, I thought so. We, me matey, are headed for the Island of Dead, so that one, we can break the curse and do a good deed. Two, that way we can kill Barbossa and be the most fearsome pirates in the Caribbean, savvy?"  
  
"Is that all to it?"  
  
"Actually, mate, no, that's not all. You remember the story about how I was marooned by my first mate, Barbossa?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"I planned revenge on that man. And when I 'killed' him last year, I thought everything was good. But no," he continued, exaggerating the 'no'. "he didn't die. He ended up being half dead again. What's worse, is that they are undying creatures for one week, and come back to live like normal people for two days, enjoying what the living feel."  
  
"But they don't die, and don't live either. Exactly how do you think you're going to defeat them?"  
  
"Like the last time we defeated them."  
  
Gibbs just stood there, in shock. When he finally found his voice, he asked, "So you know whose blood they need this time?"  
  
"Aye. I do."  
  
"So you're going to use him, and break that curse, and kill them?"  
  
"Aye, you're absolutely right! Now you know why I want to break that bloody curse. I want them all to die on the pain of death, especially Barbossa, savvy?"  
  
++To be Continued (If you review that is! It's really simple mate. Just click that button there and type a few words. =] ) ++  
  
----  
  
A/N: GASP! It's 11:58 PM! And it's so short! My apologies! Anyways, I just want to tell you that by Monday, I probably won't be updating as much, since my Chinese New Year break will be over. However, I'll try my best to keep updating. (because I don't want to be killed by you guys)  
  
Excuses, I Mean Reasons why I may be slow updating.  
  
-Middle School Play Production  
  
-Required Community Service.  
  
-Homework, Tests, Quizzes (Thanks to school. *grumbles*)  
  
-Concert  
  
By the way, does anyone know how in the bloody hell to make words bold and the rest of the lot? *Scratches head* 


	6. Jack not drinking Rum

Not All Pirates are Bad  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! =) I just came back from watching The Last Samurai for the 2nd time this week. Damn, I cried through that entire movie. I cried when-wait, I can't tell you guys, since some of you guys might not have watched it. O well ^^;; well, since that's irrelevant right now, lets get on with some answers to the reviews, Savvy?  
  
soccerchic17-I love both of these movies too! =)  
  
nilimade-Lol. Yeah, I don't think elves drink either. Oh well. I'll make Legolas an exception. =)  
  
GreekGodess-Romantic stuff? I'll try, but I don't think it will turn out well. I'll try, I promise. About that Legolas and Anamaria thing, uh, that was something I was thinking about, but I'm not sure if I'm going to put it in. Since it is a little off character and topic. And, by the way , the Interceptor didn't get blown up. Remember after they killed ONE pirate and the rest surrendered, they were all like "Huzzah! Huzzah!" etc. Oh, wait, did it get blown up? *scratches head* I don't think I remember. o.O. Do any of ye mates know? Sigh. Looks like I'm going to have to go do more research. O.o  
  
Galadwen: Gulps* Yes, I'll update today! I don't want to have my neck rolling around! (P.S. no one told me how to the bold and italics and the rest of the lot. *cries*)  
  
Lembas Pot: I love em' all! =) *looks at piccy of Elizabeth* Mate, that's a lot of holes. I sure do hope that the lawyers (Glares at lawyers) will die soon. =)  
  
Elf Faith: I think that's 30 words you have there. =)  
  
To the rest of the reviewers that I didn't mention: Thank you so much! *hugs you all* You don't know how much these comments mean to a writer!! *hugs you guys even harder*  
  
Me: Arragh. I couldn't get this damn chapter to be four pages at the least. *Grumbles*  
  
Ok, enough with me. On with the story!  
  
Lawyers: *mumbles something*  
  
Me: What?  
  
Lawyers: *mumbles even more*  
  
Me: Yeah yeah yeah, just go look in the other chappys for the disclaimer. *Sulks off*  
  
-----  
  
As Jack walked back into the cabin, he found Aragorn and Legolas preparing for battle.  
  
"Hey Will, Pass me that chain mail shirt." Aragorn said  
  
"Chain mail?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, this kind of amour to protect you?  
  
"Amour? We no longer use amour."  
  
"Ahh, whatever. Just pass me that shirt anyways."  
  
Will walked over to pick up the chain mail. He nearly dropped it when it picked it up, not expecting how heavy it was.  
  
"I still don't see why you guys have to wear so much stuff." Will Commented  
  
"Very useful in battles, you know? It can save you from a sword wound or something." Aragorn replied.  
  
"It's all so heavy, and it'll make you run really slow."  
  
"Well, it's a lot better than a corset." Elizabeth interjected.  
  
Legolas, Will and Aragorn all grimaced at the thought of wearing a corset.  
  
Although the Interceptor survived with a couple of scrapes, the ship behind them was not so fortunate. Everything was in chaos on the Interceptor, men were lowering boats, other shouting orders, others jumped in to save some of the men. Although many were saved, many died during the crash. Some rowed off in the lifeboats, commanded to go the Tortuga and try to bartar a passage back to Port Royal, as the Interceptor was already crowded enough.  
  
"Sir, what now?"  
  
"We continue on with our journey to find Jack Sparrow."  
  
"On a crowded ship?"  
  
"That was our mission, and I intend to keep it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Back on the Pearl, Jack had gone back down into the cabins. (Gee, why do all their little conversations take place there?)  
  
"What do you mean they're not following us?" Elizabeth retorted angrily. "This isn't another one of your plans to get us kidnapped again is it?"  
  
"Lass, if you don't believe me, go look for yourself."  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
With that, she stormed up the stairs to the deck, so she could see herself; meanwhile, Jack was letting the boys on a little secret.  
  
"She's still following us."  
  
"Jack, you just said she wasn't." Legolas commented.  
  
"Only so that Elizabeth doesn't have to worry herself weary mate. You can't see em', but they're there, waiting for the opportune moment, like I said." Jack told them. Seeing that no one was going to interrupt, he continued. "So, we're going to give them what they want. The opportune moment, except that it's us that gets the benefit."  
  
"So we're going to pretend that we don't know what's going on?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Exactly Mate."  
  
Elizabeth clamored back down, hands on her hips, with a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
"There's a ship following us."  
  
"What?" Jack cried as he flew to look. He again snatching the spyglass (is that what it is?) and looked around. Very far off, he saw a ship-with white sails. He tried his best to see who was the captain, but with no luck. With a sigh of relief, he clamored back down.  
  
"That's not Barbossa's ship."  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"No black sails, lass. Black Sails equal Evil Pirate called Barbossa."  
  
"What if he just changed the sails?"  
  
"Sails? Lass, you'll just gonna have to trust my word that that boat is NOT Barbossa's ship."  
  
"How can I trust you? You're a pirate."  
  
"Lass, you forget who you're speaking too. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I know the looks of a pirate ship when I see one."  
  
Will, Legolas and Aragorn rolled their eyes as the two continued to bicker for the next 10 minutes.  
  
"So what if you're Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Well I do!"  
  
"Well I don't!"  
  
"Ok, you two, cut it out." Aragorn said. Gee those two can fight over the littlest details. He thought, mentally shaking his head.  
  
"Make me!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"Elizabeth," Will gave her a reproachful look. "Just, let it. He's a real pirate. I believe we can trust him."  
  
"Damn right you can!" Jack said loudly.  
  
"I don't think I can trust him Will. You might, but I won't."  
  
Will rolled his eyes, as he kept Elizabeth from hurting Jack, physically. Legolas and Aragorn were trying to hold back the pirate with some difficulty.  
  
"Jack! Please calm down! How about you and I take a walk on that deck." Legolas persuaded, feeling a headache starting to come up. He hated when two people on the same side kept bickering over nonsense things.  
  
Everyone knew "taking a walk" meant some kind of drink to go along with it. For Jack, it would mean rum.  
  
"No thank you mate." He replied, shaking off his "restraints." He stopped struggling, and his eyes took on a glazed look.  
  
Everyone mouth dropped open in shock, and Elizabeth shut her mouth at the thought of Jack not wanting rum.  
  
"But, I thought you liked rum."  
  
"I have my reasons for not drinking it." He paused, "For now. Savvy?"  
  
With that, Jack left the room, walking off, leaving the four still gawking at him.  
  
------  
  
A/N: Jack not drinking RUM? o.O well, I have an explanation for that will come soon, as soon as I get more reviews and my bloody words on a piece of word document savvy?Please read and review. Btw, does ANYONE know how to make words bold? (whimpers) Anyone? Btw, feel free to contact me if you have any questions about this stories, as there are some loose ends. ^^;; Thanks for reading! 


	7. And the fighting begins

Not All Pirates are Bad  
  
A/N: Consider I am irritated at the TV. "So will it snow on Yang Ming Shan?" "Well, it's -2 Degrees Celsius blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. What did these reporters learn in school? growls Other than that, I'm perfectly fine, and I wish I can finish this chapter before School starts tomorrow!  
  
PaigeGirl-nee: Thanks for putting me on your favorite author's list! =) I wish you luck with your D&D characters and I hope your tooth doesn't hurt anymore! =)  
  
Erica Dawn: Well, there was one about Legolas and his slain love. I just hope that I don't find anymore. o.O  
  
Andborel Swann: Hey thanks. I'll try it out! =)  
  
Jessie and Julie: Thanks for the hint!! =) I'll try my best on doing that, savvy?  
  
Elf Faith: =) I'll update! =)=)  
  
JuuohSama: =) Apparent reasons? Heh* if you read some of my other fics, I'll show you no apparent reason. It's utter chaos and confusion, though I did enjoy writing them, but I'm trying to make my writing better, so I don't have random things popping out. =)  
  
Greekgoddess: You're right, it did get blown up! Oops. So, well, I'll call it Interceptor II, except the men are too lazy to give it such a long name. =) savvy?  
  
Me: Enough with the gibberish! Let me start the story!  
  
Lawyers: *gives eye look*  
  
Me: Just look at the chapters before, savvy? *kicks one of the lawyers and sulks off*  
  
++++Chapter Seven++++  
  
"Sir! I think that's a ship ahead of us!" someone called out.  
  
Commodore Norrington squinted off into the distance with no avail. He shouted to one of the crew members "Pass me that spyglass!" When the cold metal piece was in his hands, he brought it to his eye.  
  
"Is it Barbossa?" someone asked.  
  
"Barbossa? No. Barbossa sails under, black sails, but you see, this one sails on white sails. Either it's a decent pirate ship, or a decent merchant ship. So I don't think we should worry."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"However, we can try to catch up, just to make sure. Captain Jack Sparrow is probably far ahead of us, and they might have seen him."  
  
Some time later, Jack, Elizabeth, and Will found themselves looking at a familiar ship, and familiar faces. Jack grinned back at Elizabeth, as if to say, "I told ye."  
  
"Commodore Norrington!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"Commodore who?" Aragorn asked, who got elbowed by Will.  
  
"Norrington," Will told him with clenched teeth. "I'll tell you more about him later."  
  
Aragorn nodded, and kept silent.  
  
"Who would have though, we would have met at again, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"So you've finally decided to call me with proper terms. Bravo on that. What brings you here?" Jack mocked, leaning on the mast.  
  
"Barbossa has fired on Port Royal."  
  
"Barbossa is it?"  
  
"We want to know if you've got anything about Barbossa."  
  
"And why should I tell you, mate?"  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I,"  
  
Jack waved off the matter. "Commodore, me and me crew are searching for Barbossa savvy? Now if you give me some time, I will negotiate about that matter at hand with me crew, savvy?"  
  
With that, Jack assembled the rest of the crew, leaving everyone on the Interceptor II to stare at them.  
  
"Commodore, we have decided."  
  
"Decided?"  
  
"Decided that we ought to tell you why we are out here in the sea."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We are out here in the sea, because we too are searching for Barbossa, savvy?"  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"We just lost sight of him about at day ago. Savvy?"  
  
"Then we must catch up! We must go kill them!"  
  
"And how to plan to do that, Commodore? They are the undead."  
  
"We'll think up of something. I'll,"  
  
"Commodore Norrington. I do know how to kill em'. I know the curse that follows them savvy? And if you intend to go off in a search for them that-away, I wish you good luck."  
  
"And you won't be coming?"  
  
"Why should I when they are behind us?"  
  
"They are-behind us?"  
  
"Yes, Behind us." Jack walked to the edge of the ship. "Now, if you're willing to help us, and not hang us, like you tried to do to me two times, the crew and I will help you, since we are on the same quest."  
  
"Then, Captain Sparrow, we shall team with you to conquer Barbossa!"  
  
"Aye Commodore. Care to come aboard the Black Pearl?"  
  
"you would actually allow me to board your ship?"  
  
"Why not? We're on the same side. Are we not? Besides, I have plans. Plans that you need to know. Savvy?"  
  
With some difficulty, Norrington swung over to the black pearl and landed with a thud.  
  
"Looks like you'll be needed some practice on that mate." Jack commented.  
  
"Well it's not like I swing around all the time, so I don't get much practice."  
  
"Aye, I guess that would be the reason."  
  
As the Jack helped the Commodore to his feet, Norrington commented, "this is a nice ship you have."  
  
"Aye. Stolen by Barbossa about eleven years ago."  
  
"So is that the reason why you want to get back at him?"  
  
"Nay. The reason? Ask Elizabeth. She'll tell ye."  
  
The two chatted and talked about the battle plans, what they were going to do, and Norrington admitted to himself that Jack indeed was not a bad pirate like he though he was. Suddenly, a loud bang and a splash of water alarmed everyone on the two ships.  
  
"It's Barbossa!" Cried Will, arming himself with a sword, two hatchets, and some other things.  
  
Out rushed Legolas, and Aragorn, swords and bows ready, as they ran off to help the crew.  
  
"LOAD THE CANNONS!" Norrington roared back to the Interceptor. "NOW MOVE IT! HURRY!"  
  
"You too! Let's load them cannons and sink that bloody ship!"  
  
"Will it kill em'?"  
  
"No, but it'll slow em' down."  
  
"Sir, the Cannons are loaded!" yelled a sailor.  
  
"THEN FIRE AT THEM! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Norrington roared back. "IN FACT, FIRE AT WILL!"  
  
"Aye Sir!"  
  
"Steady now. Aim at their ship. Fire!" Elizabeth cried out to the crew.  
  
Another poof of smoke was seen from the ship the Black Pearl and the Interceptor II were firing on.  
  
"Gurth a chyth-in-edhil!" [Death to the foes of elves!]  
  
Aragorn had to grin when he heard Legolas cry that.  
  
"You must mean, Gurth a chyth vín!, Legolas." [Death to our foes.]  
  
"I do mean that."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"I believe my arrow will reach them."  
  
"Why not try?" Aragorn grinned wider.  
  
Legolas aimed carefully, and pulled back the bow string far back. He let go, and with a twing the arrows were off, speeding at the evil pirate ship. The arrow hit Ragetti in the eye, which popped out and started to roll around on the deck.  
  
"Me eye! Me eye! My precious eye!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes as they continued to fire upon the two ships.  
  
"Yes! My eye!" Ragetti cried as he rubbed and blew on it. And then he stuffed it back into his eye socket.  
  
"Captain Barbossa, as immortal as we are, this ship is not. It will sink if they hit us two more times."  
  
"Then we wait again, for the opportune moment."  
  
+++To Be Continued+++ (I hope)  
  
A/N: Arragh! School starting tomorrow! Grumbles* anyways, you can make my day if you just click that little button there and review! =) sadly, updates won't be as often, thanks to school. Growls* Thanks for reading! =) feel free to e-mail me! =) 


	8. Island of Dead

Not All Pirates are Bad  
  
A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update two days ago!! =( I just got a huge workload from my school, since I'm going to ISTA!!! (international schools theater association) which means I'll be in the Philippines for 4-5 days! Now, I'm leaving on Thursday, which means tomorrow morning around 6:15. o.O That means I have to update before Wednesday, right? But today is Wednesday, night. O.O and I'm busy today Wednesday, so this is the last chapter you can look forward to this week! I'm sorry! =( Just so you know I didn't forget you all! *huggles!!*  
  
Galadwen-*stammers* I'll update! I promise! Just as long as you let me keep my head! *cowers*  
  
Kess-Aww, that sucks you can't get on Fanfiction.net at home. =( I hope this makes you happier as I present you-the next chapter! =)  
  
Laraeliae Black- Reallly!?? Thank you soooo much! =)  
  
Me: Now, lets get on-  
  
Lawyers: *mumbles through gag*  
  
Me: Must you really torture me like this?  
  
Lawyers: *nods head*  
  
Me: DIEEE!!! *takes out evil hammer of doom*  
  
^^;; ok, that was just random, but anyways, the find the disclaimer, just go to the other chapters. It's too depressing to tell. ^^;;  
  
Me: ok, enough with me! =) let's start the story! =)  
  
+++++Chapter Eight+++++  
  
A great gust of wind blew at everyone, who tried to withstand it. Suddenly, the ship seemed to disappear before their eyes. It was like as though you had sand on your hand, you blew it away.  
  
"STOP FIRE!" The commodore roared back, his voice hoarse.  
  
Meanwhile on the Interceptor II, the sailors all stared in amazement.  
  
"Where did the ship go?"  
  
"Capt'n! It's disappeared! Barbossa's ship!"  
  
"It can't just disappear like that!!"  
  
"All of ye scallywags! Shut up and listen!" Jack hollered at everyone on both ships. Everyone quieted down, and soon all was heard was the splash of the waves again the ships.  
  
"Now that's a lot better." Legolas commented. "My poor elf ears will go deaf if everyone is screaming."  
  
"Ye landlubbers and ye scallywags! You don't remember who we were firing against?"  
  
No one dared to respond to the angry captain.  
  
"No one? Alright I'll tell ye. That was a ghost ship, ye hear me? Ghost ship! It can disappear whenever it wants!"  
  
"Why is a ghost ship?"  
  
"For further information, please go speak to Elizabeth and Will Turner."  
  
"Why not you?"  
  
Jack glared at them, extremely irritated. "Because I told ye to, savvy?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Anamaria spoke up. "So capt'n. What do we do now?"  
  
"We go to the Island of Dead."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Why, obviously to break the curse so we can kill them! And give them a painful death no mortal should ever deserve."  
  
"Jack, I think you need to calm down a bit. You're over reacting again."  
  
"right. Need to calm down. Someone fetch me my-no never mind."  
  
A day later, they reached the Island of the dead. A strange mist, like a fog was on them, and many ships lay in the water, broken, shipwrecked, Its sailors probably stranded, and long died.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Norrington asked,  
  
"I'm very sure."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Commodore, he's been here once, I believe you can trust him." Will interjected.  
  
"Oh."  
  
As the large group entered the gave, they were surround by gold, silver, and all different precious jewels. It was as bright as looking up at the sun. (ok, maybe not that bright) Everyone on the Interceptor II, especially Norrington was awed at the sight that lay before them.  
  
Those who were pirates grinned deviously, as if this wasn't much.  
  
"The mother of Jesus!"  
  
Most were speechless, while Norrington said, "I've never seen so much treasure in my life!"  
  
Jack grinned mischievously, and went on humming the song A pirates life for me.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" Elizabeth and Jack sang. "We pillage we plunder we rifle and loot, drink up me earties' yo ho, we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, give up me earties' yo ho!"  
  
"That song somehow seems strangely familiar," Norrington commented, while Gibbs raised an eye at that.  
  
Jack casually walked over to the treasure chest, and kicked open the cap, like Barbossa had done before. He gapped in shock, as he looked at, the empty chest.  
  
"Where did the gold go?" he cried.  
  
"What do you mean the gold is gone?" Will and Elizabeth cried out.  
  
"The chest, it's empty!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice drawled from the shadows.  
  
"Jack, jack. You didn't think I'd let you escape yet again, and live happily ever after, did you?"  
  
"Barbossa." Jack's words were like spitting venom.  
  
"So, that's Barbossa?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Will gave him a nod.  
  
"Well? Kill him and be over with it!" cried Legolas, and fired an arrow at an impossible speed at Barbossa. It arrow buried itself in his chest, which Barbossa plucked out casually, and tossed it aside, while the elf stared in surprise.  
  
"How. . . but. . . you're supposed to be dead!" Legolas cried out.  
  
"I'm already supposed to be dead." Barbosaa rolled his eyes. "But, you can see a death now." He threw a dagger at Jack, which hit him straight in the chest. He staggard, as everyone gasped in shock.  
  
+++TO BE CONTINUED+++  
  
A/N: I'm SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! *cries* I'm really sorry! But I'd write more detailly and longer if I had the time, but I have to do this pile of stuff before 10:30, since I gotta get up at 5AM. Please Leave a Review and make me happy! (I accept anonymous reviews.) I'm off to ISTA. See Ya me mateyes! 


	9. Parley and a Deal

Not all Pirates are Bad  
  
A/N: O.O!! When in the bloody hell did I get 55 reviews?!! I was only gone for 4 days and I get 55 reviews all together!!!  
  
Clothespeg-rules: *conz kicks lawyers in the butt* don't even think about touching my reviewers, or you'll have dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. *Sugar high*  
  
Elf Faith: Welllllllll, you're going to have to read the chapter, savvy? ^^  
  
Piratesprincess69: muahahahahhaha. Cliffhangers galore! =) I'm feeling evil today. Hehehe* I updated, so you're going to have to read what happens!! =)  
  
Kess: Yer a smart one, aint ye? Hehe. Good luck to you and your friend. And yes, I'll keep writing so long you keep reviewing, savvy?  
  
BalorgsBreath: how about I update today?  
  
GreekGodess: *laughs evilly*  
  
Lawyer: EVIL STEALING WRITER ON THE LOOSE!  
  
Conz: *kicks lawyers out of the story. * =) Hehehehe* ON WITH THE STORY! I'm already wayyyyyyyy behind!! *Runs off to type furiously*  
  
--++--++--++CHAPTER 9++--++--++--  
  
Jack crumpled to his knees, eyes in shock. Everyone stared in horror, as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Jack!" they all cried.  
  
"Round em' up me mateys. Take them onto the ship."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
"You, you stay away from me!" screeched Elizabeth. "Or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what, poppet?"  
  
She screamed as two dirty pirates pulled her forward.  
  
"Let Elizabeth go!" Will cried, stepping forward.  
  
"And why should I? You've only got some weapons, and you can't kill us." Barbossa sneered, smirking.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were surprised from behind, and it took 3 pirates to hold them each. They stripped all three men of their weapons, and tied their arms with some greasy rope.  
  
"What about him, captain?" a pirate asked, indicating the pirate on the floor.  
  
"Leave him. He's dead, ain't he? And Dead men don't talk." He shrugged. "Let's go men."  
  
As the four were being dragged, the pirates started to storm out of the cave.  
  
"Parley!" the pirates murmured restlessly. "I said Parley!"  
  
The pirates turned to look at a stiff Will.  
  
"Parley?" one worriedly cried.  
  
"Shut yer mouth ye scallywag. Parley, is it?" Barbossa looked at Will. "Mr. Turner."  
  
Will raised his chin up at the captain.  
  
"Firstly, you are not a pirate, therefore, you can't use 'parley.' The only true pirate around here on your side is dead, and you are only a blacksmith. Secondly, as Elizabeth knows, they are more like actual 'guidelines.' Any more questions?" Barbossa looked at him. "Take him away."  
  
"Aye"  
  
Before they could get a firm hold on Will, he cried, "At least you could have let him be happy before you let him die. At least you could have acted human."  
  
Barbossa spun around, just about to open his mouth, when he saw the expression on Will's face. He eyes were red, and the tears already escaped his eyes. Barbossa quickly got back his composure, coldly saying, "And what would you have me do? He's already dead." He spat at him, and walked out of the cave.  
  
"At least he could have had some rum before-'  
  
"Turner, if I have to tell you one last time to shut up, I will personally do something really bad to you. Now quit talking."  
  
Before he could insult Barbossa, he felt a greasy gag being stuffed into his mouth, preventing him from talking. The pirates did the same to the other three, as they protested. The pirates pushed them out, and the four turned to look at the body of Jack.  
  
"And You, Norrington."  
  
Norrington looked at the pirate.  
  
"What shall I do with you, and you're troops?" he smiled maliciously.  
  
"Let us all go, or under the command of,"  
  
"Norrington, I do not follow commands. But you will follow me." He nodded to the pirates, and then walked out of the cave.  
  
After the pirates had stripped everyone of their weapons, they lined them up and marched them onto the ships.  
  
"You, there, you, follow me lead, and make sure they prisoners don't escape."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
Meanwhile back in the cave, as if by a miracle, Jack sat right back up, and plucked out the knife. "Now that is very interesting." He picked himself up, and walked out the cave. "I guess I'm not that hard to kill after all."  
  
Barbossa's eyes goggled at the sight of a drunk Jack walking after them. Everyone on the good guys side looked at the pirate that was once dead.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"Technically, yes. But you forgot one thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
"Jack. Tell me how you managed to survive."  
  
"Me? I'm just hard to kill, savvy?"  
  
"Well it's too bad, since I've got your men, and you're just one person."  
  
"A person who can't die, savvy?"  
  
"Who can't die?" Aragorn asked, suspiciously. "You're not like them are you? Undying?"  
  
"Sadly, Aragorn, yes, I am, but on your side."  
  
"No man who dies comes back!" Barbossa roared.  
  
"Except a cursed one," Will said mysteriously. "One that was cursed,"  
  
"You learn fast Will." Jack turned his attention to Barbossa. "Now, Barbossa. I'll strike you up a deal."  
  
"Jack, what kind of deal can you make with me? You're in no position to strike a deal."  
  
"Oh yes I am." Jack grinned.  
  
"Or are you?"  
  
"You don't need Will's blood."  
  
"You fool. Of course I do. Turner line."  
  
"You don't need his, anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need someone else's."  
  
"And how would you know that?"  
  
"I'm cursed too Barbossa. I seek before I find, savvy?"  
  
"So you know who?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Because it will lift the curse from us."  
  
"Let's say, I'll strike up a deal with you, and leave it at that?"  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"I find the person, break the curse, and you're free to go, but in exchange, you give Norrington and his men, the Turners, Aragorn, Legolas, and me go free."  
  
"How do I know that you won't just run away?"  
  
"Firstly, I'm cursed too. Secondly, like I said, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
----+++To be Continued, If I get any reviews.+++-----  
  
A/n: I don't know what to write! All I know is that I need to go the sleep and get ready for school! 


	10. Something Stirs

Not All Pirates are Bad  
  
A/N: OOH!! 10 more reviews! TEN ReVIEWS! (runs around) I've hit 65 reviews! *squeals* THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! *Glomps you all* I must have the best reviewers all around! =)  
  
*Stardra*: hehehehe. We'll probably see hobbits and dwarves in the ending, if that's ok with you. They'll probably stay put in Middle Earth, savvy? (Whispers back: it does. Arragh. Hehehe*)  
  
Erica Dawn: Hmm, you have a point there. I'll try to get Norrington to speak up more, savvy? About the heart to heart thing, I didn't put "Romance" as one of the Genres, so I'm not sure. I'll see if I can put some in, but if I am, I'm sorry.  
  
Kess: hehehe* I wouldn't even think about killing him. =) he's my favorite character, my idol! Hehehe. Yup yup. It's the dishonest ones you can trust, I too hope that will won't do nothing stupid, like he did in the movie. ^^ (stumbles over words) swash swash, buckle buckle. =) Thanks for reviewing! =)  
  
GreekGodess: aww, that sux. Answer one to question one: Commodore's Soliders are scared stiff, and either way, if they struggled, they're afraid that the pirates will kill them. Answer Two to Question Two: That's a good question. Well, I don't know, but it would be a big fuss for the two of them with a three month old baby. Besides, I'd never thought about that, but it's a great idea to consider. Thanks for the review! =)  
  
Sailor PPearl: hahahaha. I will update soon. Don't worry! =)  
  
Jegolas: hehehe. If I get any reviews. Yup yup. I know my writing isn't the best, and those last two chapters were kinda rushed. ^^;; I was planning to have this done in 6 Chapters, but I guess it'll finish about 10 chapters later. o.O depends what kind of ideas pop into my head, savvy?  
  
Tora Galliley: I wouldn't even think about letting him die! He's my favorite character, savvy? =) Besides, technically, Jack didn't die =)  
  
Clothespeg-rules: *kicks lawyers* YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! HARRASING MY REVIEWER! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOM THINK OF YOU! *calms down* hehehehe. I know. He does need a really big hug. (glomps Jack, Will, Legolas and Aragorn) *sticks tongue out at Elizabeth*  
  
Lawyers: *runs back* either you say the disclaimer or you die!  
  
Me: Let's see you try. I'm the authoress!  
  
Lawyers: *holds match the story.*  
  
Me: O.O! I Don't own POTC or LOTR, savvy?  
  
Lawyers: That was fast.  
  
Me: Oh really? Let's see you die a horrible, painful death that Barbossa deserves.  
  
Lawyers: O.O! RUN!  
  
Me: *uses authoress powers to torture Lawyers* AND THAT'S FOR HARASSING ONE OF MY REVIEWERS! DIEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Reviewer: *looks at watch* can you just start?  
  
Me: oh, sure. *hands them sheet of paper and goes off to torture lawyers*  
  
+++++CHAPTER 10+++++  
  
Everyone turned to look at the ghost captain. Barbossa stood there, pondering over the thought for 5 minutes before he said something.  
  
"How do I know you're not going to cheat me out again, like last time?"  
  
"Me? Cheat you? Mate, that was your own stupidity. That was your fault for marooning me on that spit of land, savvy? It wasn't me fault that ye fell for me plan."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Either that, or you don't know who I am looking for, savvy?" Jack grinned, having a grand time.  
  
Will and Legolas exchanged glances at each other, and look back at the scene.  
  
"Oh and I insist that we travel on the Black Pearl, me and me crew."  
  
"Fine then, Jack. I agree, on those terms."  
  
Elizabeth shook herself from the pirates grip. "Let me go you, evil things!"  
  
The pirate growled at her, obviously displeased.  
  
"To the Black Pearl ye scallywags!" Barbossa cried.  
  
"Excuse me? I said we travel on the Black Pearl, me and me crew. When did I said, and your crew?" he asked slyly, cutting the rope that bound Legolas, Aragorn and Will, who set off to help the Commodore and his men.  
  
Barbossa glared at Jack, growling.  
  
"To the Black Pearl, me mateys." Jack told the men.  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
The group walked out, much happier, since their captain had just gotten them out of a difficult fix.  
  
"Now, Barbossa, don't even think about marooning me again, or it won't go well for you, savvy?" Jack grinned, and left Barbossa and bunch of motley pirates in the cave.  
  
Back on the ship, Norrington and his men started crying into the air, "Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!"  
  
"I think we should celebrate, don't you think?" Legolas commented, winking to Will and Aragorn.  
  
"Yeah, we should."  
  
The three left to get some drinks, and soon were celebrating on the deck. Meanwhile, Jack and Norrington were in the captains cabin, discussing about Barbossa and future plans.  
  
"So, Jack, how are we going to find this person?"  
  
"Norrington, I need not to find this person."  
  
"But you had a deal!"  
  
"Aye, a deal. Ye need not to worry."  
  
"Then what plans have you got?"  
  
"Well, me matey, it's all very simple." Jack grinned. "We go "find" this person, make Barbossa put back the gold, do the ol' blood ritual, and then we'll do whatever we want to do with them, savvy?"  
  
"I see. And how exactly are you going to pull it off?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out, savvy?" Jack grinned as he picked up a bottle of rum and headed toward the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to join those lads over there." He said, indicating the three men with a toss of his head.  
  
What the two did not notice was that a man had overheard their conversation. He looked pale at the news of Jack's 'evil' plan, and he had heard everyone correctly, and perfectly well. He walked off stealthily, saying to himself, "I must tell Captain Barbossa about this."  
  
++++TO BE CONTINUED, once I get reviews, if any.++++  
  
A/N: Sorry about this very short chapter. I had to leave a cliffy for you, yes I did, savvy? And I have a LOT of make up work to do. *cries* and it is so annoying. SIGH* Now, just click dat wittle button over there and gimmie a review, savvy? And then I'll update! =) HOHOHO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! no wait, that's not right. I meant to say, HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES DAY!! Ok, I've had too much sugar today. ^^;; cya next time! 


	11. Traitor Revealed

Not All Pirates are Bad  
  
A/N: Sorry about the reaaaaaaallllllllly slow updates and the short chapters. I was at my friends house and came back, and then my mom started to bitch at me about doing homework. As you can probably tell, I'm not exactly in the best mood today. SigH* but you can cheer me up by reviewing! =) anyways, answers to reviewers:  
  
*Starda*= I'll update soon! I promise! Once I get my story onto this words document. (Which might take a long time since my hands are FROZEN. Curse this weather. I'll put more Aragorn and Legolas action in, if I can, but maybe in the future chapters. By the way, I'm planning to write a sequel after this, that takes place in Middle Earth, with Will and Jack, savvy? ^^  
  
Ellie: Cliffies Galore! =) cool webbie. Hehehe. Extremely funny pictures and really cool stuff. Thanks! =)  
  
Jegolas=ok, I won't do that anymore. And I'm writing I'm writing! =)  
  
Kess: hehehehe. Should I make him do something stupid? *Wink* or should I not? Swash swash, buckle buckle!  
  
TiggerLily130: hehehee* very interesting indeed.  
  
Lol: hehehe* I'll add more humor, soon, but it's rather hard. =) I'll try as hard as I can! *munches on chips*  
  
Clothespeg-rules: helps you* WHAT DID I TELL YOU LAWYERS! BACK OFF! *waves torch with fire at them*  
  
TheSaintyStealingPenguinQueen: =) hehehe* and it's fun to write about them too! =)  
  
Legolas19: I hope this is ASAP enough for you. =)  
  
Me: *sighs* I don't own POTC or LOTR, savvy?  
  
Lawyers: *smiles* and we didn't have to do anything. We're glad you came to your senses.  
  
Me: *gives the death glare* Well, since I'm the authoress, I'm going do something really bad to you. Really bad.  
  
Lawyers: like what? We're lawyers!  
  
Me: VOTES TO ALL REVIEWERS ABOUT HOW I SHOULD TORTURE THE LAWYERS!!! =) hehehehe* take that!  
  
Lawyers: *gulp*  
  
Me: On with the story! =)  
  
++++CHAPTER 11 (wait, is it chapter 11? o.O?)++++  
  
And who was that person? It was Gibbs. Jack's lifelong companion. He wrote hastily on a scrap of paper, stuffed it into a bottle, corked it, and tossed it overboard. It bobbed up and down in the sea, first underwater, and then out of the water.  
  
"I hope he sees it." Gibbs thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was on the deck with the three men, who were on the verge of being drunk.  
  
"ello' lads!" he cried cheerfully.  
  
"ello' capt'n!" they laughed gleefully. (Remember, they are going to be out of character, since they are basically drunk.)  
  
"So, lads, how many bottles did you drink already? A crateful or two?" Jack teased.  
  
"Not too much." Aragorn grinned.  
  
"So ye ain't drunk yet?"  
  
"Who's drunk? I ain't drunk-" Will collapsed onto the floor, obviously having way to much liquor. He fell with a clunk to the floor.  
  
"He seemed perfectly fine five minutes ago." Aragorn commented.  
  
"Well, Will doesn't drink very often. I guess it's just getting to his head." Jack grinned. He uncorked his bottle of rum and drank a mouthful.  
  
"How does the rum taste?"  
  
"Absolutely brilliant. It's amazing how good rum is after a week of waiting."  
  
"But didn't you just-"  
  
"Pluck that knife out? Lad, I know when I'm immortal and when I'm not."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
Then another thump sounded. As Aragorn looked to see what happened, he saw Legolas on the floor, face completely red, and his hair unusually messy.  
  
"My, my. Looks like elf-boy here passed out!" Jack commented.  
  
Aragorn grinned. "Well that won't do. I guess we ought to continue celebrating inside."  
  
"Yes, I personally agree to that. I won't be good when Elizabeth comes storming in blaming me for her drunk husband. I personally hate being slapped." Jack corked his bottle of rum.  
  
The two dragged Legolas and Will into the Captains Cabins, dragging them onto the beds.  
  
"Will here needs to lose some of the weight." Jack puffed. "He's mighty heavy."  
  
Aragorn grinned at Jack. "Is he?"  
  
Early the next morning, Legolas and Will woke to a major hangover. They groaned as they sat up in bed, trying to shake it off. Aragorn and Jack heard them, and strolled in, grinning.  
  
"Feeling alright lads?" Jack asked, trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
Will and Legolas glared at the both of them. Aragorn looked at the elf and burst out laughing. Will turned to look at Legolas and started to laugh. Jack gave up and laughed with the other two.  
  
"What's so funny?" Legolas growled.  
  
"Look-in-the-mirror," gasped Aragorn, who was rolling around on the floor clutching his sides.  
  
Puzzled, Legolas walked to look at himself in the mirror. He stared in horror as he focused on his hair.  
  
"What in the name of Valor happened to my hair?" he cried.  
  
The elf's hair was sticking out of position, and the braids had gone loose, leaving a very messy haired Legolas. (I'll leave how messy his hair was to your imagination.)  
  
Meanwhile, the bottle Gibbs had tossed was picked up by Barbossa.  
  
"So is that what he plans to do?" Barbossa said to himself. "Trick me? Again?" he laughed evilly. "Not this time Jack." His eyes trailed to Bo'sun. "Sail at top speed!" he cried. "And don't let them see us!"  
  
It was only a matter of hours before Barbossa caught up, and appeared right before their eyes.  
  
"So Jack, you think you can trick me?" drawled the voice of Barbossa.  
  
Jack spun around, and saw Barbossa on his deck. He looked to the side of the Black Pearl. There it was. The ghost ship.  
  
"Trick you?" Jack said, trying to play dumb.  
  
"No lies this time." Barbossa shoved the piece of paper at Jack. Jack read it, and no sooner had he finished, Barbossa snatched it back.  
  
"But who, how-" Jack spluttered  
  
"Jack? Do you really not know? The man was just underneath your nose!"  
  
Jack instantly whipped his head to look at Norrington, Will, Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"No Jack, it isn't them."  
  
Jack whipped his head back and glared daggers at Barbossa. "Who was it then?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"It was Gibbs."  
  
"GIBBS?" Everyone cried.  
  
"Shut up ye scallywags. You heard." Barbossa roared.  
  
"How could it have been Gibbs?" Jack cried.  
  
Gibbs looked at the floor in guilt.  
  
"Gibbs, come along. I'm sure they're nothing to you. Go aboard The Black Mane. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Aye Captain." He said, rather guiltily.  
  
He dragged his feet forward, only to be slapped by Annamaria. (GO GIRL!) "I thought you were a part of us. I guess not." She glared at him.  
  
"And I though ye were me friend." Jack quietly said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!! SOON! I PROMISE!!!!  
  
A/N: Arragh. Now that was a very slow update. I should have updated yesterday, but this chapter was extremely hard to write for no apparent reason. And I do hope that was a good enough cliffy for you. =) Now, make my day bright and give me a review, savvy? =)  
  
Oh, and remember to send in the ways that you want to torture my lawyers! It's all up to you guys! *grins evilly at lawyers*  
  
Btw, should I write a sequal that takes place in Middle Earth? ^^ It's all up to you! =)  
  
Heheh*  
  
Anyways, I'll update soon! Swash Swash Buckle Buckle!!  
  
=) 


	12. The stairs

Not all Pirates are Bad  
  
A/N: arragh. I failed my math test. 53%!!! ARRRAGH! Oh well. Writing stories always makes me feel better, and I was happy to see that I got 83 reviews! =) Thanks to all of you!! Now let me reply to the reviewers, torture the lawyers, and then I will start the story, savvy? =)  
  
---Remember! It's not too late to send in YOUR ways on how to torture my lawyers!!---  
  
Replies: Stardra***: hehehe. So, let me get this right, you want me to tie them to a mast, tickle their noses with feathers till they cry. That sounds good. Heheh* *Grins evilly* and because YOU want it, I'll write a middle earth sequel! =)  
  
Jegolas: hehehee. Well, in answer to your question, Legolas is Jack's secret. In fact, he's not going to tell Barbossa until he has too! =) grin*  
  
Clothespeg-rules: hehehe. I'll try to do a chapter in middle earth. You know, I do plan on being a lawyer, and then I CAN TORTURE MY LAWYERS FOR ALL ENTERNITY!!! Ok, I've had waaayyyy to much sugar and coke in the morning, never mind how much I had in the afternoon. =) and I will write a sequel, after this one is done though, savvy?  
  
Legolas19: I did, didn't I? Btw, great story! =) Keep up the great work! =) =)!!  
  
Kess/Elven_elements: yay!! =) *Grins* I'll update! =) Swash Swash Buckle Buckle! *you might not be drunk, but I AM!!! Hehehe. Just kidding.*  
  
Me: Now.*rubs hands and grins evilly* First on the list: tie them to the mast then tickle their noses with feathers. Hmm. *ties lawyers to mast* Now. . .where's me feather?  
  
Lawyers: *gulps* tries to run away but can't because they're tied to the mast* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Me: AHA! *Takes out feathers and starts tickling them. hehehe* this is going to be fun.  
  
Lawyers: *starts laughing*  
  
Me: now this is going to take a very long time. May as well start the story, savvy?  
  
+++++-----+++++CHAPTER 12+++++-----+++++  
  
Gibbs looked down at the wooden planks of the Black Mane. Why did have to do this? Why did he do this, to his friends? The very people he had sailed seas with. Of all the people he could have betray, it had to be them.  
  
-Flash back-  
  
"Now, Gibbs, I'll give you lots of treasures, lets say, worth at least 15 gold bars, if you give me reports on Sparrow. Make sure he doesn't pull any bloody tricks on me, ok?"  
  
Gibbs thought about it for a moment, when a surge of greed overtook him.  
  
-Flash back end-  
  
Greed. That one word made so much trouble. How was he to tell Jack that he didn't mean to betray him? A sorry wasn't enough. He was a traitor, a turncoat, and a deserter. The names hovered about in his mind. How could he have done this to those he once called "friends"?  
  
"All except those six are to stay on this ship, locked up, ye hear me?" Barbossa roared at his crew. "Except for her." He nodded at Annamaria.  
  
"Aye Captain!"  
  
"Half of ye are to stay here and keep guard. Don't want them to escape."  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Barbossa turned his direction at the six. He grinned evilly at Jack.  
  
"Never thought that your good friend Gibbs would do that, did ya?"  
  
"Never though that you'd turn out to be (Conz: a son of a bitch. Reviewers: SHUSH!) So wicked.  
  
"I thank you for your comment." Barbossa smiled. "Take them away!" he growled, his expression changed immediately.  
  
"Aye!"  
  
"I shall be taking a inspection on you first thing in the morning. For the time being, I shall be on the Black Pearl."  
  
Soon, the six found themselves on the Black Mane, but down under. The lamp flickered, and soon they saw that each one of them were in separate cells, and all had their hands in manacles.  
  
"What in the name of Valor are these!?" Legolas growled, trying to pull them apart. The elf fiddled with the chains some more.  
  
"Elf-boy, I suggest you don't waste your energy. These are made out of metal, and are extremely hard to break." Jack told him.  
  
"You could say that again." Norrington commented. "These cuffs are made out of good steel."  
  
"If only I didn't have these chains, and if only I had my bow and arrows." Legolas growled.  
  
"And what good would that do? You wouldn't have keys!" Elizabeth told him.  
  
"He doesn't need keys. Elves are very talented creatures, and Legolas never misses with his bows and arrows. I'd say they could break these chains." Aragorn drawled out, studying his chains.  
  
"So what do we do now, Captain?" Annamaria said.  
  
"Well, Annamaria, I didn't expect that Gibbs would betray us. If fact, I didn't count on that little "encounter" with Barbossa, if you could put it that way."  
  
Annamaria pounded her fist against the metal prison. "We've got to think up of something!"  
  
"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Will asked.  
  
Annamaria replied, "Well, I don't know! That's why we're going to think up of it."  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn was still studying his chains. With a wide grin of amusement, he began to search the floor for a piece of wire. When he saw a glint of metal just outside his cell just barely close enough for him to reach, he grinned even wider, and went to go pick it up.  
  
"Well I don't see how Aragorn there can be so happy in these conditions." Norrington commented.  
  
Aragorn ignored the comments and fiddled with the chains some more.  
  
"Estel! Exactly what in the name of Valor are you doing?" Legolas asked. His efforts at breaking the chains were futile.  
  
"Bloody easy to understand when you don't talk Aragorn!" Jack muttered when Aragorn didn't respond.  
  
With a smirk of satisfaction, Aragorn's manacles fell with a thud to the floor. Everyone turned to stare at Aragorn, who proceeded to study the cell door.  
  
"How in the bloody hell did you do that?!" Jack cried.  
  
"Well, it's not that hard." Aragorn told him, without looking at him. "Just a bit of luck I was a ranger."  
  
"Was?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Fine. Just a bit of luck that I was and still am a ranger!"  
  
"That sounds more like it."  
  
"Well are you going to stand there all day? There's still five of us in here!" Elizabeth said impatiently.  
  
"Oh, sorry My Lady," Aragorn mocked. "Shall I find the keys?"  
  
The other four burst out laughing, leaving a very angry Elizabeth.  
  
"You know, I intended to say fair lady, but then again, Arwen is..." Aragorn whispered to Legolas. Legolas surrendered to laughter.  
"You know, I don't exactly liked to be mocked at," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"I'm Sorry My Lady, Do I have to apologize?" the five drawled out, then bursting out in laughter.  
  
Minutes Later, the five had stepped out of their prisons, and were rubbing their wrists. Legolas, especially was very happy about being out of chains. Then footsteps, and a shadow came from the stairway. It made it's way closer to the group. They immediately stopped laughing, and looked around for whatever might serve as a weapon.  
  
Elizabeth spotted a broom in a corner, which wasn't much good, but at least it was something. The rest of them picked up the discarded chains, ready to throw them at whoever came down those stairs.  
  
"Be careful!" Will whispered.  
  
The lamp flickered again, leaving them in complete darkness for one or two seconds. They could still hear the footsteps, and the shadow was getting closer.  
  
+++TO BE CONTINUED!!!+++  
  
A/N I know I'm evil. Fanfiction.net has been evil on my computer, and hasn't exactly been working at the best today. So, I'm updating tomorrow. Sorry guys. *growls* well, anyways, the more you review, the faster the chapters get! =) =)  
  
comments how to torture my lawyers (and if you want to help me torture em'!)  
  
Feel free to contact me by e-mail or IM me. But if you e-mail me, please write fanfiction in the url so I know. Other wise I might skip it. O.O!! since I use hotmail filter on high. But if I see fanfiction, I'll know, savvy? And if you want me to read your story, by all means, TELL ME!!!!! Valor knows when I need a good story.  
  
*grins at the lawyers*  
  
me: MUAAHHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Lawyers: *Starts crying with laughter*  
  
Me: yay! Finally! *stops tickling* next...pots and pans. Now where's Sam?  
  
Lawyers: O.O!!  
  
Me: Oh well. *picks up pan* WHACK!! Oohh..this is gonna be fun. Anyone wanna help??  
  
=)  
  
SWASH SWASH BUCKLE BUCKLE!!!  
  
Another finished chapter...  
  
=) =)=)  
  
-c.o.n.n.z/got-lotr 


	13. Greenleaf

Not All Pirates are Bad

**A/N**: Is it just me, or was everybody else experiencing problems on fanfiction.net a couple days ago? I couldn't seem to get in, or look at my reviews! Or read stories!! It just kept saying "This Page can not be displayed". It seriously is a big pain in the behind. Anyways, I hope that last chapter had a good enough cliffy for you. =) Now enough with me for now and my reply for the reviewers.

**TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen**: hehe* I loooove that idea. Hm…well, Legolas is kinda busy, so I guess I'll have to stick that at the end if you don't mind, savvy?

**Elven-elements**: hehehe* I'm glad I made you happy! Now, please calm down, and stop bouncing off the walls and please, try not to have to much coffee in the morning. Hehehe. Wonderful idea. I must be a realllllly evil authoress lately.

**Admir'dMiranda**: hehehe. Gibbs has a purpose, later on in the story. And math does suck. And I'm updating right now!! =)

**Clothespeg-rules**: hehehe. Yup!! Lawyers are finally getting what they deserve!!  Now, are you sure you haven't had any sugar today? Cause' I sure have. =)

**Legolas19**: Is this ASAP enough for you? AND HURRY AND UPDATE YOUR STORY! It's so good!

**Candidus-lupus-full Moon**: fantastic idea!!

**PIPPINpIRATE**: whooaaaa!!! Calm down! You're scaring me! And cut down on the caffeine!! =) About the bold and center spacing, when I do that, when to goes to Fanfiction.net, It's all plain…Britt's music? AHAHAHAHAH! GOOD ONE! Muahahahahah! Now…I must get to work on that. 

**Kelsey**: Woahh…long review. You're right, legoals is seriously out of character, after all, elves don't go around drinking champagne. Remember, he was in the captain's cabins, not out on the deck when Elizabeth was screeching about a ship. Unless I'm mistaken that is. But then again, they're not in Middle Earth anymore, there's in The Caribbean. So that might affect some of his qualities. I'll make it up to you in my sequel, since it's in Middle Earth, and I'm pretty positive I'll keep the characters in character. Now…about those pretzels…=)

**Kelsey**: two long reviews!! O.O! looks like I'll really have to answer this one. Well, yes, Legolas was in love with her. It's something I was going to put in the sequel, which will be coming out very soon. Let's just say, Annamaria, Jack and Will are going to be in Middle Earth, and Sauron and The One Ring came back, similar to how Barbossa and the others came back, except, in a different way. if you have anymore questions about that when I've updated on fanfiction.net, feel free to e-mail me.  I'm sorry if it caused major confusion.

**Me**: *Grins at lawyers* WHACK!!

**Lawyers**: *slumps down unconscious

**Me**: *Grins at the lawyers* (WHACK!!!)

**Lawyers**: *slumps down unconscious* 

**Me**: I think I'm getting the hang of this!

**Sam**: HEY! THAT WAS MY LINE!

**Me**: oops. Anyways… I must continue to torture lawyers, savvy? Now…since they are unconscious, I'll tie them back to that tree. *proceeds to tie lawyers to tree* now…*attempts to balance grapes on them.* while I'm doing this, I'm starting the story. Heheheh!!! Now read!!

**++++++CHAPTER 13!!++++++**

            The figure came closer, and the lamp flickered again. As the figure came into view, the group except for Elizabeth threw their chains at the figure without hesitation. With a moan, the person collapsed to the floor. He did not get up or stir.

            "Who is it?" Aragorn whispered.

            Elizabeth walked over timidly, and prodded the man with the broom. Satisfied he was unconscious, she turned him over.

            It was Gibbs.

            "The traitor!" Legolas cried.

            "Gibbs!" Jack cried.

            "Well since he is one of them, I suggest we clap him in irons and lock him in the cell." Norrington commented.

            "Very good idea Commodore." Anamaria commented. She bent down and picked a chain. She cuffed him to the bars, and then shoved him in the cell, satisfied when she closed the door with a click.

            "Now what do we do?" Will asked.

            Jack grinned. "I feel a change in the wind. We'll go on to the deck. Now, all of ye keep quiet. And don't do anything stupid." He paused and glared at Will. "Especially you Will. Don't do something stupid like last time."

            "Aye,"

            The group left silently. Anamaria caught Jack looking at the unconscious body of Gibbs. She didn't say anything, but she also pretended that she didn't see that, and walked up the stairs. Jack looked at Gibbs one last time, and left. 

            "Aragorn, does elf-boy have any nicknames?"

            Legolas glared at Jack, not liking the name elf-boy.

            "Ah, Legolas? He's known as Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf."

            "Greenleaf?!" Will cried. "What kind of—" he stopped when he received a glare from Aragorn and Legolas.

            "Thank you. Now all of you, let me do the work."

He hastily walked up the stairs, and shouted at the pirates.

"Me Mateys!! Tis' a pleasure to be on the deck again!"

"The prisoners! They've escaped! Catch them! If Barbossa finds out they've escaped, he'll have our heads!"

Jack shook his head and grinned. "Well, bring him over. I'd like to talk to him anyways!"

"Not on your life!"

"I said I'd like to talk with him. Now." Jack growled dangerously. He (hmmm…was going to but bared his teeth, but then that'd be off character so…) glared at the pirate, who nodded and gulped. He walked off, rather stiffly Jack noticed. He signaled to the other five, who came up to the sunshine.

"It feels so long since I felt the sun's warmth." Legolas commented.

"Me too mellon nin." Aragorn muttered back. "It's good to be back in the shinning sun."

Barbossa was soon strolling towards them, his face smiling, but his eyes boiling with anger.

"What is it this time Jack?" he spat. 

"I've come to negotiate about this person who can break the curse."

"So you've decided to tell me?"

"Well, on some certain circumstances."

"Name em'."

"You return to me my ship, it's contents, and my crew, including the soldiers unharmed."

"How do I know you're not going to trick me, like last time?"

"Because he was with me, all along." Jack grinned.

With a swift swipe, he jacked a sword from a standing nearby. Then he grabbed Legolas and raised the sword to his neck.

"And if you don't like my circumstances, **_he dies_**." Jack grinned.

**====to be continued!====**

A/N: hate me for leaving a cliffy! =)

Lawyers: *becomes conscious again* what's going (TWAPP) O.O!!! HUH!??

Me: DAMN! I missed by two inches! *loads bow again* (TWAPP)

Lawyers: OUCH! THAT HURT!

Me: Sucks to be you. Since you're immortal, I may as well use you for target practice. Anyone wanna help?

**KEEP SENDING IN WAYS ON TORTURING MY LAWYERS!!! **=)

3 happy valentines day. Be mine?

I've FIGURED OUT HOW TO BOLD THINGS NOW! HOORAY! *ok, ignore me*

=got-lotr/c.o.n.n.z


	14. The Future

Not all Pirates are Bad 

**By: **got-lotr/connz (take your pick on whatever you want to call me.)

**Update Date:** Started writing this on **Monday, February 16, 2oo4** Finished on **Tuesday, February 17, 2oo4**

**A/N:** OMG!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!  *glomps all of you*  YOU'VE HELPED ME SUCCED MY GOAL! 1oo+ REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU!

Lawyers: Ugh…your gross.

Conz: Who said I loved you? *ties em all up, drags them to the deck, and tosses em over.*

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Legolas19:** HA! Now it's YOUR TURN TO UPDATE! Please? *gives you the puppy eyes look* Or I'll cry and won't update! Heheh*

**Balrog's Breath: **Ok, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but it's not that easy…

**Stardra***: **oh don't you worry. I'll have him do something evil. Oh, and by the way, I HATE COUNTRY MUSIC!!! =) muahahaha.

**Nilimade: **heh *laughs nervously*…don't glare at me like that! Please!!

**Andboriel Swann: **Yup. Jack is threatening Legolas. You'll find out why he wants his nickname soon enough,

**Candidus-lupus-full Moon: **MUAHAHAHAHAH! That's a good one. Now…there's a very pesky mosquito in my room right now…*pauses writing and runs off hit mosquito*

**Ellie:** heh* I love cliffhangers, don't you? Well, I only love cliffhangers when I'm the authoress of the story. BWAHAHAHAA. Oh yes, mad authoress on the loose! I'll try to make it longer, I promise!

**Elven-elements:** No, didn't see BAFTAS. I'm halfway across the world! I'm in Taiwan, an island off the coast of China. HOW COULD JOHNNY DEPP NOT WIN! *runs off to write letter to judges* 

**_Dear Idiot Judges,_**

**_Right now, you have infuriated a very pissed of authoress from fanfiction.net who has just heard from her reviewers that you did not let Johnny Depp win. HOW DARE YOU! *enter google million pages of curses* Now, I give you choice A, or choice B. Choice A, you declare that Johnny D win. Choice B, Me and my angry army of penguins come and attack you to death, savvy? And personally, I hope you choose A. _**

****

**_From,_**

**_An extremely pissed off writer._**

 hehe. Little sister torture. I'd happily take her for you, except, the lawyers are being dragged around right now…^^;; hehehe. I know I'm an evil authoress.
    
    **TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen:** MUAHAHAHA* Of course you can help! =) 

**Yavie Aelinel:** That's a good idea, except the cursed pirates look like normal people, until they're under the moonlight. Anyways, Here I am posting, and I hope it's soon enough for ye. Cliffys…well that's a nature of all authors, and I have bad symptoms of it. MUAHAHAHAH!!

+++**IMPORTANT NOTICE+++**

I, got-lotr, have made a important decision. I have written up the first chapter of the sequel. Yes, Congrats to me. **HOWEVER,** I have decided this. Starting from today, Monday, February 16, 2oo4, all reviews, limit one per person till **Friday, February 2o, 2oo4** will be automatically entered in a draw. The Lucky Person, who I draw from my magical hat, *ok, cut that out* will have a chance to **read the first chapter of the sequel.** And, mind you, that chapter won't be up till I'm done with this story!! **(grin)** Hehe. I know I'm evil. **ONLY ONE PERSON** hehe* now, happy reading chapter 14

Me: SCREW THIS MOSQUITO!!! Everyone, pardon the extra words. This mosquito is really getting on my nerves. *hands out cookie for everyone to enjoy while reading*

CHAPTER 14 

"Jack, why would I care about that whelp that you've got behind that sword?" Barbossa said cockily. 

            "Because," Jack drawled out, "Greenleaf here is the key to your future."

            Aragorn raised his eyebrow when Jack called Legolas Greenleaf instead of "elf-boy."

            "Oh Really, Jack. Like I would fall for your trick again."

            "Then, since he is no further value to you, I may as well kill him." Jack pointed the sword at Legolas, walking around him, "and then toss him into the sea." He half-dragged the elf to the edge of the deck, only to be interrupted by Barbossa.

            "No, Don't!" he cried.

            "So his is of value to you." Jack grinned. "So do you agree to my terms, or do you not?"

            "It seems as though I have no choice, but to agree." Barbossa growled at Jack.

            Jack grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way." He let the sword drop to the floor. He grabbed Legolas roughly on the shoulder. "To the Black Pearl!"

            "Jack."

            Jack turned around, only to find himself facing Barbossa.

            "I expect I'll meet you in a days time, at Isle de Murta, right?"

            "And you'll have the loot?"

            "Aye. Every single last piece."

            "Deal. With Every, Last Piece."

            With that, Jack left the Black Mane, and went aboard the Black Pearl. Many ropes when flying, until all was in order.

            As the Black Pearl sailed off, Barbossa growled, "And Jack won't live to feel the goodness of life, again."

To be continued!! 

A/N: MUAHAHAAAHAHA! Actually, no, there is **more** after this Author's note. =) **did I trick you?** Anyways, the reason for this pause is because—

Lawyers: MUAHAHAH!

Me: Of that. Now how did you get out!?!

Lawyers: We all took a deep breath at the same time, then the crate exploded.

Me: Fatsos.

Lawyers: *glares*

Me: I'm NOT AFRAID OF YOU! *takes out stereo and pops in a Brittany spears CD* Ok peeps, let's leave em' in this room. *cringes* AND YOU ANNOYING LAWYERS! STAY HERE! *as conz and all readers leave room, conz presses play button and rushes out of the room*

Lawyers: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! LET ME OUT!! *attempts to break down door*

**Chapter 14 continued…(don't you just hate me!) =)**

            Meanwhile, on the Black Peal, Jack sighed a breath of relief.

            "What in the name of Valor did you do that for!" The angry elf fumed.

            "Did you think I was really going to kill you, elf boy?" Jack said calmly

"For a second, it did seem like it," Aragorn said before Legolas could respond in any way that would infuriate the Captain.

            "And why would I?" Jack said. He paused for a moment, then continued, "either way, I would still need Elf-Boy alive, or I'd stay like this." He paused again and grinned. "But idiots like Barbossa who have thick skulls don't know that until it's too late!"

            Even Legolas had to grin at the joke. But he still wanted to get some kind of revenge, but not too evil, more like a jokingly revenge. He thought for a minute, then grinned. He went down to the storage area, and thankfully, their liquor wasn't touched at all. He pried open a crate of rum, and picked out a bottle. Then he walked back, with a goggled eye Jack looking at him.

            "Elf-Boy! What are you doing with my rum?" Jack cried, waving his hands around frantically.

            In the straightest face and tone Legolas could manage, he said, "Well, I am going to pay you back for putting that sword to my neck,"

            "But what are you going to do to my rum!?"

            Legolas popped off the cork and tossed it into the sea. "Well Jack, you see…" Legolas dumped the liquid slowly, watching it fall into the ocean. Jack's eyes opened even wider, and then glared at Legolas.

            "Oh, oops, did I accidentally spill that?" Legolas grinned as he tossed the bottle into the ocean. "I'm terribly sorry Jack!"

            "You're going to pay for that Elf-Boy." Jack growled, clenching his teeth. "You have exactly 5 seconds to run because I chase after you."

            Ten seconds later, a laughing Legolas was being chased around the ship by a very pissed off pirate Captain. Aragorn, Will and Elizabeth were laughing so hard, they were clenching their stomachs. Even Norrington gave a rare grin.

            Soon, The Black Pearl drifted off, in the direction of Isle de Murta along with the future and what will become of them…

**TO BE CONTINUED (for real this time)**

=)

A/N: sorry about the slow updates lately. **don't forget about my offer to you guys! =)** have a nice day! And click that little button before you leave please! =) The next chapter might be late, since I have a concert this Friday. (sticks tongue out)

Stereo: *breaks down*

Me/Readers: o.O

Conz: (opens door)

Lawyers: (X . X)

Conz: =) Next on the list…country music! *replaces broken Stereo with new one and tosses country music CD in*

Readers/conz exit room.

Conz: *before leaving, turns it on full blast*

Lawyers: Someone…save…us…

Conz: *sticks tongue out* =) *hands another cookie to everyone*


	15. Tricksy Tricksy Pirates

Not All Pirates Are Bad 

A/N: =) I think I'll just jump to the reviews. =)

**Vicki Turner: **hehehe. Or will he?

**Legolas19:** **might**? =) hehehehe* now it's your turn. =) Now hurry and update. It's been a week. I'm waiting…

**Elven-Elements:** Legolas chucked out the rum, so that Jack would have to watch his precious rum wash away in the sea. =) hehehehe. Well, no, I might not, since my wonderful reviewers are watching me torture them. =) You have detentions!? O.O!!! Oh well…

**Nilimade: **I'll think about it.. *counts money smugly* want some cookies?

**Stardra*:** hehehe. That's for me to know and you to find out. =)

**Yavie Aelinel:** My lawyers are just big fat pains. And since it's painful to say that I don't own POTC and LOTR, I decided to do some humorous things with it, savvy? And I hope you're not going to sue me, since I update often. I tend to own penguins. My lovely army of penguins. =)

**Clothespeg_rules:** I'm sorry to hear that. Growls* don't worry, I'll remember to add u into my list so that you'll have an equal chance. 

**ElvenPrincessSapphire**: hehehe* you're welcome! =) but they're immortal!!! Even looking at your sisters face won't kill em! T,T Besides, even if you tried to make em look hot, they'd look like pink elephants.

**S O M E B O D Y:** Thnx for reading! I hope this is fast enough for you.

**Ellie:** hehe. Here's more!! =)

**Notice: **A, you will find out who wins at the **END** of this page. If you are the winner, I will send you an e-mail, unless you are sending me reviews anonymously, savvy? B, I'm sorry I posted late. I was at a friend's house. =)

**Lawyers:** You're just slacking.

**Me: ***glares*That's detention for you.

**Lawyers: **Too bad. We're out of school already.

**Me:** Well, since you have so much free time, you may as well take our place.

**Lawyers:** MAKE US!

**Me: ***uses authoress powers*

**Lawyers:** Where the hell are we?

**Mr. Pratt: **(my associate principle) You watch your language young men. *starts talking*

**Lawyers: **T.T!! Save us!

**Me:** =P no!

**Lawyers:** PLEASE?

**Me: **MAKE ME!!

**Reviewers: **Hurry up. We don't have all day.

**Me:** Ok, here you go.

**+++++CHAPTER 15+++++**

It was dark. It was still. And Barbossa had plans. The days of being the _immortal _Captain Barbossa were soon coming to an end. But he was impatient. He wanted to eat a slice of the apple as soon as he was fully human again. He never did get the chance to do that. He had gotten the booty, and was sailing toward _Isle de Muerta._

            You could imagine his displeasure when his crew found Gibbs unconscious and locked up. He was  very displeased.

_            "One more mistake and I'm feedin ye to the sharks."_

            The cold chilling words.

            But such was not the case with Jack. _Jack Sparrow_. The man he had vowed to maroon and kill, three times. The man that had come very close to the gallows. The man that slipped from his grasp every, single, last time. But this time, everyone on the Black Pearl was asleep. Not suspecting…

            "Take a walk gents."

            "To where?"

            "_The Black Pearl"_

            "Aye Captain."

            So they went. Under the moonlight. Skeletons in the dark, crawling quietly. Climbing onto the rope. They grinned. The pirate guard had fallen asleep, snoring. Being so careful not to wake anyone up, a pirate stepped onto the wooden floor, causing a loud squeak in the silence.

            "Shh…Barbossa will have our heads if anyone does anything wrong again."

            Even so, that squeak was loud enough to wake a restless, half sleeping elf. His ears twitched. He blinked in the darkness, and kept still. When he heard more footsteps, he shook Aragorn awake.

            "Estel…"

            "What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn muttered sleepily, wanting to go back to sleep.

            "I…hear…sounds…that should not be heard…on a pirate ship."

            Aragorn listened. "Someone is being careful. Someone…" They quietly got out of bed, armed themselves and quietly warned Jack and the others. Then, they all hid under the bedcovers.

            "Quiet Fool. This is the Captain's Quarters. They should be in here." The pirate opened the door, and winced at the loud squeak. With no warning, Will, Aragorn, Jack and Elizabeth started attacking the pirates. Legolas was left with strict instructions from Jack to stay hidden.

            "Traitors!!" The guard finally woke. He cry warned the others, who rushed out in various garments. The guard was immediately killed after he cried. He fell with shock to the ground, his eyes open. 

            The fight was no more than a brief ten minutes, but to everyone fighting, it felt like an eternity. Legolas, who was hiding under bed covers, (don't ask…) could not stand it anymore. Here he was, just lying there, in the midst of an attack, doing nothing. He threw off the covers, threw open the door and stroll out, plucked a sword from a pirate and stood to the edge of the ship.

            "In the Name of the Valor, stop your fighting!" he  bellowed, loud enough to stop everyone from fighting one another.

            "It's him!!" the leader stepped forward, intending to catch him.

            "Not another step, or I will take my own life."

            Mummers were heard throughout the ship.

            "Leave. You need not to be so restless. You'll be mortal soon." They did not move, or reply. "If you do not leave, at the count of 10, then all will be lost. 1!"

            "Two." He looked around. "Three." The pirates look at one another.

            "Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine." He took a deep breath…

**+++TO BE CONTINUED!!+++**

**A/N**: Muahahaahahahaha…

**Me: ***extremely dramatically* And the winner is…drum roll please!

Drum rolls sound*

**Lawyers: **MUAHAHAHHA!! FREE!!!

**Me: **o.O!! I thought you were doing Detentions!!

**Lawyers:** We're good children, unlike you!

**Me: **fine then. *thrusts homework at them* DO MY HOMEWORK THEN.

**Lawyers: ***sticks tongue out*

**Me: **Oooh…you're going to pay!! Kess…can I borrow your sister?

**Lawyers: **Shit…run!

**Me: **Hey, watch the language.

**Reviewers: **So who won?

**Me:** Oh, sorry. AND THE WINNER IS….DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!

**Reviewers:** You said that already…

**Me:** Oh, oops…

**Reviewers: **GET TO IT ALREADY!!!

**Me: **Legolas19!!! CONGRATULATIONS!! =) You can check your e-mail now. =) And thanks to the rest of you for reviewing.

**Gift to Everyone:**

**Summary of Sequel:** Aragorn and Legolas thought that day was just any ordinary day, until they met Jack Sparrow and William Turner in Middle Earth. But What if Sauron and The One Ring came back…to dominate Middle Earth and cast it into darkness?


	16. Not Again

Not All Pirates are Bad

A/N: O.O!! 13 REVIEWS IN ONE DAY! O.O!!

Answers:

**Elven-elements:** *gasp* hasn't hit 5 feet!!?!! I'm already 5'5ish/5'6ish! O.O…either that, or I'm too tall…btw, thnx for letting me use your sister. hehehe. Grins evily at lawyers. MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Swash Swash Buckle Buckle.

**Vicki Turner:** o.O!! yay! That means I won't be killed for my cliffys! =)

**Clothespeg-rules:** hehehe. The sequel will come out on the same day I finish this story, savvy? =)

**Legolas19:** growls* well you'd better hurry. That was a huge cliffy you left me on, and no, I don't like cliffys. Me nd me penguins are getting restless! =)

**EnglishMystic:** I updated! =)

**Yavie Aelinel:** hehehe* a lawsuit…gulp…I updated!! =)

**ElvenPrincessSapphire:** what did who win? Hehehehehe*…GASP…ORLI GETTING MARRIED!! O.O…the lucky gal…

**Nilimade:** hehehe* *counts wad of money* hehehehe. *gives you another pack of cookies*

**Alexis:** hehehe. I just continued. =)

**Tora Sparrow:** heh* looks around anxiously* heh…^^;; um…anyways…you'll see If the lord answers your prayer!! =)

**Ganon121**: here's the next chappy! =)

**Leann:** hehehe. Thanks for the compliment. As for your question, that's for me to know and you to find out. =P

**Lily:** o.O…that's A LOT of reviews.. Ok, to your question about Sam and the others. They are still in Middle Earth. Don't worry, you'll see them again in the next chapter, and I'm guessing you'll see them a lot in my sequel.

**Ellie: **Ok, indeed, Legolas is acting like our Dear William. Then again, they're look alike twins. =) ****

**Me: **I'm so sorry about the slow updates!

**Lawyers:** You're just lazy.

**Me: **glares* ok…now…where's Kess's sister?

**Laweyrs:** Please! No Anything but her!

**Me: **So you've met her before! What a happy reunion!! =)

**Lawyers:** No!!!! You don't understand!

**Me: ***glares* Anyways, like I was saying, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a couple days. I also have a feeling that I am coming to an end. 2-3 chapters are left. (including this chapter) Then I'll post the sequel up soon. =) It's going to be called No Ordinary Day** Now…here's the next chapter. Sorry for making you wait. I'll try to make it long for you.**

            ++++**CHAPTER 16++++**

Legolas took a deep breath. They still would not budge.

            "Ten." With that, he started to raise the sword, closer to his neck.

            "Stop! We'll Go!" the pirate leader cried, "Just don't…do whatever you're doing!"

            "Then Leave." Aragorn shot a glance at Legolas, finding the most coldest, and sternest face he had ever seen an elf wear. The elf shot the I-mean-business look at them, and with that, they scurried off, some diving into the water, others climbing down ropes and others cannonball-ing into the water.

****

            After a few minutes of checking that they were really gone, everyone sighed a breath of relief. Legolas dropped the sword to the plank, his eyes wide, his face pale.

            Aragorn silently took him by the arm, and led him back to the captain's cabins.

            "Don't, you EVER scare me like that again." Aragorn growled through clenched teeth. "In my years as a ranger and King, nothing has scared me more than seeing you doing that."

            Meanwhile, outside, Jack had finally caught his breath and voice back. Legolas had given a great scare, and the color was finally coming back to his face.

            "That Boy—ELF is seriously similar to you." Jack finally said.

            "Similar? No way!" Will retorted back.

            "Similar as in Stupid Acts. I warned you, as I warned him, didn't I?"

            (Flash Back)

            "Don't do anything stupid." Jack warned.

            "You can't. I can." Will said as he pointed the gun at himself.

            "Like that." Jack winced.

            Barbossa was completely confused to who this—person or pirate was. "Who are you?"

            "No One. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." Jack quickly said, trying to cover up for will.

_            Will looked totally disgusted with Jack as he ignored his last comment. "My name is Will Tuner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."_

_            One of the pirates, known as Ragetti panicked. "He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."_

_            "On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"_

****(Flash Back End.)

Back on the Black Mane, Barbossa was extremely displeased. 

"Fools! You never do ANYTHING right!"

"Captain, what would you have had us do? He would have killed himself."

"Foolish Greenleaf. Very foolish. I supposed waiting some more won't be of much damage. Though all of you are going to pay for it later." Barbossa glared. He had came SO CLOSE, and yet…he slipped out of his grasp, again.

"Then we go, according to what we planned—orignally."

A couple hours later,  Barbossa and his crew of nasssty tricksssy tricksssy pirates. (sorry, I just had to do that.) walked into the cave, with Jack grinned wickedly at him, as if nothing had happened.

"So, you've finally came. I thought you had chickened out, after that futile attempt to kill the lot of us." Jack mocked. 

"Never mind that. Where be the whelp."

"Ah…that depends if you've got—the gold."

"We've got the cursed gold." He called one of the pirates, who was carrying some of the gold in a chest. He opened it, and in it was the gold. "Where be that whelp, Greenleaf?"

"Here." Legolas replied evenly.

"Then let the Blood Ritual Begin." Barbossa said.

"You may do the honors." Jack wickedly said. "Be my guest."

"Begun by blood—by blood undone." Barbossa grinned, as the pirates pushed forward the elf.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!"

"and whose blood must yet be paid?" he cried.

"His!"

"Aye. Greenleaf. This—" he spat on the floor. "Man, is the sole reason why we had to suffer—for one more year." He attempted in no way to be kind, or gentle with the elf. He grabbed him and set him in front of the chest.

Legolas looked around, glaring at the pirates. Barbossa casually picked up the knife, picked up one of the medallions, and eagerly put it into Legolas's hand. He then quickly, with a swipe with the knife, cut Legolaa's palm. The elf glared daggers at him, just the same, giving no notice to his bleeding hand.

"Go to Davy Jones' Locker." Barbossa said. He fired the gun at Jack…

To be continued… 

A/N: Am I evil or what?

**Lawyers: Evil.**

**Me:** that's it. Where's Toni?

**Lawyers:** NO! NOT HER! *dashes off*

**kess's little sister runs after them.**

**me:** Oy, Kess. Your little sister runs really fast…=) I guess that's to bad for them. =)

**Lawyers: **starts screaming*

**Me: **Anyways, please give me a review!!

[/edit]

A/N: **I decided to be nice, and write some more, since I didn't post for one week. =)**

++++**MORE OF CHAPTER 16++++**

"Jack!" They all cried.

The pirate's face was shock, and Legolas, Will and everyone else ran toward him.

"Jack! Are you ok?" Elizabeth cried.

The pirate put one hand into the air, and stood right back up.

"Exactly **how** many times do you have to attempt to kill me!" Jack sputtered at Barbossa.

"You---you're still alive!" Barbossa cried.

"Like I said," Jack said irritably, "I'm not **that easy** to kill."

"But how?" Barbossa's eyes trailed  towards Legolas. "It's another trick!"

"Ahh…me matey, you're wrong again. Tis' your fault, as usual."

"My fault? What do you mean—my fault. It's you, and your treachery."

"Ahh, but it is your fault. You see—you've forgotten two very important things."

"What is it?"

"One, you've forgotten how stupid you can get. Memory loss I'm afraid. Two, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow—savvy?"

[flash back]

"Make sure you have the right person," the god intoned. "Say the person's name, and you know how to perform the blood ritual."

[flashback end]

"So you remember? Then I'll let you in on two secrets. One, Greenleaf, isn't his name. Two, He's not a man. He's an _elf._"

"Elf?" Barbossa mocked. "Elf?" he said louder. "I think not."

Jack saw out in the corner of his eye what Legolas was going to do. He threw a knife at Barbossa, who quickly dodged it. The knife buried itself in another pirate, who fell to the ground—dead.

Barbossa shifted his attention to the treasure chest, only to see Legolas jump off and take out his swords.  

The fight was brutal. Even Norrington threw himself into the fight, something he rarely did nowadays.  

The fight seemed to take forever. Barbossa took out his gun, aimed at an unsuspecting Jack, now certain that they were all lifted from the curse. _He cocked the gun…_

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

**I know I'm evil. =)**


	17. Till' we meet again

Not All Pirates are Bad 

**A/N:** Ooh…yes I know I've been evil…grins* sorry to keep you waiting =]

**Master Lizard:** hehehehe. =] I was high on sugary pears when I wrote that. =]

**Ganon121**: hehe* don't hurt me! I've updated! =]

**One Feather:** hehehe* Well…I can't have Jack die, well one, first he was cursed, two, I don't want him to die and , three, (gets interrupted by Captain Jack Sparrow) I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! =] Oh, and I'm sure I'll stay away from your feathers. =]

**Aperson:** Hurt Will? Well…I've already got the ending sorted out…so I'm not sure. I'll see how it goes, savvy?

**ElvenPrincessSapphire:** o.O…oh my valor…that's a lot of updates!! =T

**Lirenel:** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, that's it, no more pears for me…

**Nilimade:** =] hehehe

**Choco Taco: **hehehe. Wait—what's the definition of a mary sue!? GASP…damn school…it seems to have slipped out of my mind. xD…thanks for putting me on your favorites list! =]

**Vicki  Turner:** hehehe* I know I'm VERY evil…wait, what? You like Cliffies! Cool! I do too! =]

**Tora Sparrow:** hehehe…try not to spill it! =]

**Ellie:** hehe* I know I'm EVVIL…hehehe…careful with the chocolate…if I get more chocolate, I'll be on sugar high/salty high and drunk…and that's not pleasant, at all…

**Elven-elements:** hehehe. =] thnx for ur sister…AhhH!  Evil teacher! I hate evil teachers…Swash Swash Buckle Buckle!

**English Mystic:** =] I  updated!

** Me me me:** =] hehehe…hotties! =]

**Candidus-lupus-full Moon: ***howls* I Luuuuuuuuuuuurrrrve wolfs! =]

**Just another Stupid Idiot: **hehehe…Pears are yummy…

**Krissilee06:** =] is this soon enough?

**Yavie Aelinel: **o.O!!! why not? *does a weird Mexican hat dance with you around the room* I know I'm evil about cliffies…=)

**Legolas19:** ^-^/ well then, hurry and update soon!! =] Tell your friend that all she needs is a bucket of fish. Hey, tell her I'll send some of my fish & penguins—then she can start having an army of penguins too! =]

**Sorceress Venus:** BWAHAHAHAHAH! I love being evil. I'll pass that note to my lawyers if you don't mind—they're still being chased around.

**Leann: **hehehe* I'm an insane evil writer, that's all.

**AAAclub:** heheh* Yup, Jack seems to never die, doesn't he? *grins* And Thanks for putting me on your favorite's lists! Arigato! Gracias! Xie Xie! Do Sha!!…etc. (ways of saying Thank You, Japanese, Spanish, Chinese, Taiwanese)

**The Writer1:** =] *runs off to shop for towels* BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHhAHAH! 

**Anime-and-Toons:** Yup. One of my expertise's is being evil—savvy?

**Elf Kari The Sister Of Greanleaf Legolas**: Heh* I'm not **THAT** good. =] Oh, and you can call me Conz if you want. =] Thanks for reviewing!!

**Me: **20+ REVIEWS! Thank the Valor! *glomps everyone* You know, my goal for this entire story was to get to **50** reviews! I really want to thank you all! =] You've all given me more than what I wanted!! *hands out bottles of rum and lots and LOTS of cookies.*

**Lawyers: **gasp* need—air…

**Me: **Shrug*

**(Kess's Sister)Toni:** hey no fair! You have longer legs! Chases after them*

**Lawyers: ***gasp*runs more*

**Me: **Ok, enough with the blabbering—here's the story!

+++++Chapter 17+++++

            Gibbs knew what Barbossa was going to do. He knew. His heart panicked when he saw Barbossa lift the gun. He was not too far from Jack, and he turned and ran from his attacker, and he kept running.

            His foe dead, Jack turned to look at Barbossa aiming the gun towards him. He closed his eyes…this was the end.

            "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Gibbs cried.

            Barbossa fired. _Thud._ Jack opened his eyes. No flare of white pain. He looked down.

            "Gibbs!" he cried. Gibbs lay on the floor, his face in shock. Red blood dyed the dirty white cotton shirt—blood red. Jack looked up. Barbossa was nowhere to be seen. He was being attacked by a new cluster of soldiers and pirates.

            "Gibbs…you…no…this—this can't be happening!" Jack swallowed a cry of despair. "You—you—"

            "The damage has been done." Gibbs wheezed, "I am nothing more than a dead man."

            Jack knelt down…eyes stung with tears. He opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Gibb's shaky voice.

            "I'm…sorry…Jack…I'm…so…sorry." The words got shakier and shakier. As he drew his dying breath, he softly said, "Till we meet again." With a shudder…he died. Tears escaped the pirates eyes. 

            The battle raged. No one noticed the pirate who was about to burst into tears. Everyone was in his or her on battle for survival. It was not long before the ground ran red.

            Suddenly Jack's head, went up, eyes in flames, shooting daggers at Barbossa. He carefully laid the lifeless body of Gibbs on the floor, gently. He grabbed his sword, with nothing in mind, except…_revenge._ That was all he had in his mind. _Sweet Revenge…_ He jerked the man attacking Barbossa off, flinging him to the floor.

            "One on one Barbossa. You against Me." He said coolly. Swinging his sword, making his point. "I've waited a long time for this, and I intend to see _your_ blood…spilling on this very floor.

            "Aye…Jack," Barbossa rolled his eyes, confident. "Tis' a mistake you are making. None the less, I accept your challenge.

            They both swung their swords up, a clash sounding. Barbossa jabbed, Jack dodged. Jack thrust, Barbossa blocked. Jack swung his sword, a butterfly sweep. Barbossa was almost a second to late, the sword just nipped his hair. A few strands settled to the floor. 

            "Is that all you really have in you?" Barbossa mocked.

            "That's what you think."

            The two exchanged blows, fiercely, for a long time. Back and forth, it seemed as though there was no end. Suddenly, Jack lost his footing, and slipped, his sword slipped from his hand, into the air, then splashing into the water, far beyond Jack's reach.

            "So the battle finally ends, with me being the conqueror." Barbossa smiled wickedly. "Any last minute prayers? Wishes?" He kicked gold out of his path. "I guess not." He raised his sword up into the air. "It's time to say good bye Jack…"

            A sharp intake of breath. 

            "Not if I stab you first!"

            A sword's tip peeked out from his chest. Aragorn, bloody, sweaty, and worn drew the sword from Barbossa, breathing heavily. 

Barbossa gasped, slowly falling to his knees. "How…how…could this…be?" He fell to the floor in a dead faint. 

Not long later, the evil pirates realized their Captain was dead. They surrendered, much to the delight of Norrington. It was not long before they were back onto the Black Pearl, this with the Black Mane, which was occupied with Norrington, as not everyone would fit on one ship.

"Captain? Where to now?" Anamaria asked.

"Tortuga my love."

Three days later, Aragorn, Legolas, and the rest of the crew found themselves standing around a grave. Gibbs Grave. After all, Jack explained, he did save his life. He owed him something. Slowly, one by one, they left to go back onto the ship. The last couple standing was Jack, Will, Legolas and Aragorn. All were holding a flask, most of them drunk and sober. Soon, only Jack was left standing, the others had returned to the ship.

"Till we meet again…" he quietly said, repeating the last words of Gibbs.

Back in Middle Earth, (gee, it's been a long time since I've put a scene in there haven't I?) Aragorn and Legolas found themselves lying in grass, something they hadn't felt in a long time.

"Well, it's about time you came through." Gimli said.

Legolas and Aragorn lifted themselves from the grass, both groaning.

"Was it just me, or are you thinking the same thing and I'm thinking." Aragorn asked.

"You know, that's a good question…I don't know!"

Aragorn unclipped his flask from his belt. He put it to his mouth, tasting beer.

"It was definitely no dream…" The two friends grinned at each other, leaving three confused hobbits and one confused dwarf.

"Ok, spill it. What are you guys talking about?" Gimli asked.

The two just looked at each other and laughed.

The End! (Finally!) =] 

A/N: =] I hope you're all glad I didn't kill Jack. =]=] Sorry for taking so long, but I had to think up of something to put in that ending. Spare me the pain. I'll be updating No Ordinary Day soon, Just going to make some changes, here and there, make sure I like it the way it is. =]

Please Read and Review, even though it IS over. =] 


	18. Thank You!

040704

(I meant to put this up a long time ago, but I forgot!)

**Thank you for Reading Not All Pirates are Bad!!**

Thank yous go to:

1. One Feather

2. TiggerLily130

3. Yavie Aelinel

4. Legoalslova

5. Chibi Tatiana

6. Soccerchic17

7. Meghan

8. Sailor PPearl

9. Kelsey

10. Riley

11. Tora Sparrow

12. Brattax23

13. Jacksrumrunner

14. r77skywalker

15. Piratesprincess69

16. Seeshoko Queen of Hell

17. Angel Spirit

18. Anty

19. Su

20. Queen-Amazon

21. Hitokiri Elf Slayer of Evil

22. Vicki Turner

23. me me me

24. Master Lizard

25. Ellie The SanityStealingPenguinQeen

26. Jupiter's Light

27. Faith-Kitty and Jollie-rancher

28. Galadwen

29. Lembas Pot

30. Mellowyellow36

31. Rinaraniel Sparrow

32. pIPPINpiRATE

33. Erica Dawn

34. Pallvi

35. Lily

36. JuuohSama

37. Nilimade

38. Admir'Dmiranda

39. PaigeGirl-nee

40. Andboriel Swann

41. Jessie and Juile

42. Jegolas

43. Sorceress Venus

44. Laraelie Black

45. Kess (elven-Elements)

46. Pallvi

47. Aragorn's-Evenstar-1

48. BalrogsBreath

49. clothespeg-rules

50. *Stardra*

51. Crystal Persephone

52. GreekGodess

53. lol

54. Legolas19

55. Kathrine

56. frodo

57. S O M E B O D Y

58. Leann

59. Ganon121

60. Lauza

61. Anime-and-Toons

62. Elf Kari The Sister of Greenleaf Legolas

63. The Writer1

64. AAAclub

65. krissilee06

66. Just Annother stupid Idiot

67. English Mystic

68. Choco Taco

69. Lirenel

70. One Feather

71. Aperson

72. DsmeAmelia

73. Retarded-Grandvoice

74. People Who didn't Review

**Wow…that's a lot of people.** I'm glad you all liked it, and thank you for all the suggestions and all the "No! Don't Kill Jack"s =]

The sequel is up, if you do want to know. I'm sorry about the end of Gibbs, but it just had to be done. But anyways, remember, review on my sequel! (I'm a greedy person. XD)

If you want to keep in contact:

Aim: puppyfriendship

Yahoo: k0d0m0n00m0cha

MSN: puppyfriendship@hotmail.com

E-mail: Look thank you! 


End file.
